Sexta feira muito louca!
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Na véspera do Dia dos Namorados, Harry recebe um estranho presente. No dia seguinte, ele e Hermione estão loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Como Gina e Rony irão reagir a esse romance?
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Sinopse: É Dia dos Namorados em Hogwarts: feitiços, planos de conquista, muito romance, brigas e confusão.

Gênero: Romance / Humor

**Sexta-feira muito louca **

**Capítulo 1 **

São quase onze horas da noite chuvosa de quinta-feira e a Sala Comunal da Grifinória está praticamente deserta, exceto por uma aluna dedicada, que ainda está fazendo estudando, debruçada sobre os livros, numa poltrona perto da lareira. Hermione decidiu aproveitar o silêncio noturno para terminar sua lição de Runas Antigas e está tão concentrada no que está lendo que se sobressalta quando escuta alguém passar repentinamente pelo buraco do retrato.

– Hermione, ainda acordada? Achei que todo mundo já estivesse dormindo...

– Oi, Harry. É que eu não queria ficar atrasada nas lições.

– Você nunca fica atrasada nas lições, Hermione... – Harry diz impaciente – É incrível como consegue ser sempre tão perfeita! – ele comenta fazendo Hermione corar um pouco.

– E a detenção? Foi muito ruim?

– Detenção com o Snape é sempre um pesadelo – Harry responde largando-se na poltrona ao lado de Hermione – Estou morrendo de dor-de-cabeça!

– Eu também já estou começando a ficar cansada...

– Se você já está cansada então está na hora de ir dormir...

– Não, eu não quero ficar com os deveres atrasados! – Hermione continua insistindo.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não há quem consiga fazer você largar os livros mesmo, Hermione... Eu até te ajudaria, mas não entendo nada de Runas Antigas... – Harry comenta displicente, olhando a capa de uma dos livros que estão com a amiga.

– Obrigada assim mesmo. Mas por falar nisso, você também não tem deveres pra fazer não?

– Claro que tenho, mas agora estou cansado demais pra isso...

– É incrível como você e o Rony adoram deixar tudo pra última hora!

– Ah, não é pra tanto assim, vai...

– O que é isso? – Hermione pergunta ao perceber que Harry está segurando um embrulho.

– É um presente de Dia dos Namorados antecipado.

– É mesmo? E de quem é?

– Não sei, foi o Dobby quem me entregou, ele disse que a garota não quis se identificar...

– Nossa, que misterioso! De qual das suas "fãs" você acha que é?

– Não faço idéia, acho que vou abrir pra saber o que é...

– Se conseguir descobrir quem mandou você vai retribuir?

– Isso depende...

Quando Harry abre o embrulho, ele e Hermione ficam surpresos ao ver um presente diferente: uma pequena caixa vermelha, com formato de coração.

– O que será que tem aí dentro? Bombons? – Hermione pergunta aproximando-se curiosa.

– Vamos ver... – Harry responde abrindo o "coração".

No momento em que ele abre a caixa, fica confuso ao ver que ela está vazia.

– Que estranho... Por que uma garota te daria uma caixa vazia de presente?

– Eu sei lá... Mas espera, você está ouvindo isso?

– Estou... parece que está vindo da caixa...

Eles começam a ouvir uma leve e suave melodia, que os deixa sem ação durante alguns instantes. Eles se encaram momentaneamente, olhando a fundo um nos olhos do outro, em silêncio; então, ambos são tomados por uma repentina felicidade, algo um tanto inexplicável, mas extremante agradável.

Momentos depois, a estranha música pára de soar em seus ouvidos e Harry fecha a caixa, sentindo-se um tanto estranho.

– Isso foi esquisito, não foi? – ele comenta encarando Hermione.

– Com certeza. Mas agora é melhor eu voltar ao meu trabalho, senão não vou acabar hoje... – Hermione diz sentando-se novamente e voltando sua atenção ao seu longo pergaminho.

Hermione continua ocupada com suas lições, enquanto Harry permanece recostado em sua poltrona, observando distraidamente a chuva forte que lava as janelas. Passado algum tempo, Hermione finalmente decide que está na hora de dormir. Ela fecha os livros, levanta da poltrona e recolhe seu material.

– Harry, eu já estou indo dormir, você ainda vai ficar aí? Harry? – ela o chama, mas não obtém resposta.

Ao aproximar-se do amigo, ela vê que ele está dormindo tranqüilamente. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, ela chega bem perto dele e afasta uma mecha de cabelo que cai sobre seus olhos, num gesto carinhoso.

– _Engraçado, eu nunca tinha olhado pra você desse jeito..._ – Hermione pensa ao aproximar seu rosto do de Harry, ficando tão próxima que seu nariz quase toca o dele – Harry? – ela chama baixinho, quase num sussurro, mas que faz com que ele desperte e se levante rapidamente; no entanto, a proximidade entre eles faz com que se choquem com violência.

– Ai! Hermione? Nossa, mas que pancada! – Harry exclama esfregando o nariz dolorido.

– Você tinha que levantar tão rápido? – Hermione se afasta, sentindo que seus lábios estão sangrando.

– Ah, me desculpe! Você está bem? – ele pergunta aproximando-se dela, preocupado.

– Vou ficar – ela responde apanhando a varinha e realizando um rápido feitiço curativo em si mesma – Como está o seu nariz?

– Bem, mão foi nada grave. Mas por que você estava tão perto quando eu acordei?

– Eu ia subir pro dormitório e vi que você estava dormindo então achei melhor te acordar... – ela responde rapidamente.

– Obrigado, eu acho. Eu estou mesmo morrendo de sono...

– Eu também. Vou subir agora, boa noite, Harry... – Hermione se despede subindo a escada para o dormitório feminino.

– Boa noite, Mione... – Harry responde subindo a escada do lado oposto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, apesar da chuva da noite anterior, o sol da manhã de sexta-feira entra pelas frestas do cortinado da cama de Harry, despertando-o de seu sono.

– _Estranho... eu sonhei a noite toda com a Hermione... só que de um jeito um tanto... diferente. Sonhei que nós estávamos namorando... ah, a gente sonha cada coisa!_ – ele pensa enquanto troca de roupa.

Enquanto isso, no Salão Principal, Rony já está sentado à mesa do café, bastante nervoso e ansioso. Normalmente ele só costuma ficar assim em dia de jogo de quadribol, mas hoje a razão de seu nervosismo e ansiedade é oura: é Dia dos Namorados e ele tem planos de finalmente revelar sés sentimentos românticos a Hermione.

– Bom dia, Hermione! – ele cumprimenta animado, ao vê-la aproximar-se da mesa.

– Bom dia, Rony – ela responde curiosa com a repentina animação do amigo.

Ele afasta um pouco seu prato de torradas, indicando o lugar livre a seu lado e ela se senta, servindo-se de um copo de suco de laranja.

– Por que o Harry ainda não desceu? – ela pergunta parecendo um pouco impaciente.

– Não sei, ele ainda estava dormindo quando eu levantei e... olha, lá vem ele! – Rony diz apontando para Harry, que vai entrando no Salão.

Enquanto Harry aproxima-se da mesa da Grifinória, Hermione o acompanha com o olhar; quando seus olhares se encontram, ela sorri para ele disfarçadamente e ele imediatamente senta-se no banco exatamente em frente a ela, mesmo tendo que empurrar Simas e Neville e apesar de haver mais de um lugar vazio do outro lado de Rony.

– Bom dia – Harry cumprimenta de forma evasiva, sem desviar o olhar de Hermione.

– Bom dia, Harry. Você dormiu bem? – ela pergunta com a voz suave.

– Ótimo. Sonhei com você... – ele responde com um sorriso maroto.

– O que deu em vocês dois? – Rony pergunta interrompendo a conversa.

– Nada – eles respondem em uníssono, mas continuam a sorrir um para o outro.

Rony os observa confuso, sem entender o estranho comportamento se seus dois melhores amigos.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! **

**Gostaram do 1º capítulo? Espero que sim. Vou tentar atualizar semanalmente, espero reviews, ok? **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Depois do café-da-manhã, Harry, Rony e Hermione deixam o Salão Principal e dirigem-se às masmorras para sua aula de Poções.

– Rony, será que você pode ir andando na frente? Preciso falar uma coisa com o Harry... – Hermione pergunta de repente, no meio do caminho.

– Nós alcançamos você depois – Harry diz parando de andar junto com Hermione.

– Tá bem então – Rony responde encarando os dois e depois continuando seu caminho, imaginando que assunto Hermione e Harry teriam para falar em particular.

Logo que ele se afasta, Harry e Hermione dobram para um corredor vazio:

– Harry... eu imagino que você também esteja sentindo isso, ou de repente pode ser só a minha imaginação, mas estou me sentindo meio... diferente em relação a você hoje...

– Não é a sua imaginação, Hermione. Eu também estou me sentindo estranho, é como se eu... gostasse de você de outra maneira...

– Como se estivesse apaixonado?

– Puxa vida, você é bem direta às vezes! Mas sim, acho que é isso sim...

– Mas isso é tão... estranho...

– Nem tanto assim... talvez a gente devesse dar uma chance...

– Quer dizer... você e eu? Eu não sei, Harry. Será que...

A frase de Hermione é interrompida quando Harry inesperadamente aproxima-se e pressiona seus lábios contra os dela levemente, apenas por um momento, e em seguida se afasta um pouco.

– Qual é a sensação? – ele pergunta sério, olhando nos olhos dela.

– Muito boa... realmente ótima – ela responde sorrindo timidamente.

– Então vamos continuar... – ele diz retribuindo o sorriso de Hermione e beijando-a novamente, dessa vez mais profundo e apaixonado. Ela o abraça, correspondendo ao beijo intensamente.

* * *

Rony já está há um bom tempo sentado á mesa de costume na aula de Poções, quando Harry e Hermione finalmente entram na sala, com um ar aparentemente mais alegre que o normal.

– Puxa vida, vocês demoraram, hein? – Rony comenta quando eles sentam-se à mesa junto a ele.

– Não foi tanto assim... – Harry responde vagamente, enquanto Hermione dá um sorriso bobo.

Rony percebe que os amigos estão um tanto distraídos, pra não dizer estranhos, mas como o Prof Slughorn já chama a atenção dos alunos para o início da aula, ele não pode questionar nada por enquanto.

O professor de Poções dá aos alunos as instruções para a preparação da Poção Memorian e todos começam a trabalhar imediatamente.

– Mione, você pode me passar esse vidro azul aí do seu lado, por favor? – Harry pede com a voz suave, piscando ligeiramente para Hermione.

– É claro que sim, gracinha – ela responde sorrindo docemente para ele, roçando seu pé na perna dele por baixo da mesa.

Quando Hermione entrega o frasco a Harry, ele toca sua mão propositalmente dizendo: "Obrigado, meu bem". Rony assiste essa cena toda completamente chocado, imaginando que Harry e Hermione devem ter enlouquecido ou coisa parecida.

– "Meu bem"? "Gracinha"? O que foi que deu em vocês afinal? – ele pergunta nervoso.

– Ah, bem, é que... – Hermione começa a dizer mas não termina a frase – Devemos contar pra ele agora? – ela pergunta dirigindo-se a Harry.

– Devemos. Todo mundo vai acabar sabendo mesmo, é melhor contarmos logo pra ele – Harry responde com um ar conclusivo.

– Me contar o quê? Vamos, digam logo! – Rony insiste impaciente.

– Está bem, Rony. O Harry e eu estamos namorando! – Hermione anuncia triunfante.

– O QUÊ? MAS POR QUÊ? DESDE QUANDO? COMO? – Rony grita atraindo a atenção da classe inteira.

– O que você ouviu, Rony. A Hermone eu estamos namorando, porque estamos apaixonados, desde hoje – Harry responde num fôlego só.

– Mas... isso não é possível... como? – Rony gagueja, já ficando totalmente vermelho.

– É claro que é possível! Assim... – Harry responde virando-se para Hermione e beijando-a com vontade.

A reação da turma é imediata: a sala é invadida por uma chuva de assobios e aplausos, enquanto Harry e Hermione parecem não que se desgrudar. Rony permanece atônito diante da cena e quando o beijo é finalmente interrompido, ele os encara com uma expressão mortificada.

– Quem diria hein, Potter? Você e a Sangue-Ruim são finalmente um casalzinho! Agora o Weasley vai ficar segurando vela, é? – Malfoy desdenha, enquanto seus colegas da Sonserina o acompanham com risadas.

– Fica na sua, Malfoy! – Harry responde irritado - Se você pensar em insultar a minha namorada de novo, eu acabo com você!

– Nossa, que medo... – Malfoy responde sarcástico.

– Muito bem, muito bem, já chega! Não vamos nos exceder – Slughorn intervém, tentando acalmar os ânimos – Meus parabéns aos pombinhos, que tenham um Feliz Dia dos Namorados, mas depois; agora precisamos retomar a nossa aula...

Dali em diante até o final da aula, Hermione e Harry continuam em clima de romance, o que deixa Rony bastante constrangido, sem falar irritado. No final da aula, nenhum dos três progrediu muito, já que não foram capazes de se concentrar totalmente nas poções que estavam preparando: Harry e Hermione por não prestarem atenção aos ingredientes que estavam pondo no caldeirão, já que estavam mais preocupados em trocar "selinhos" e palavras carinhosas; e Rony nem sequer começou a preparar a poção, tendo passado a aula inteira folheando as páginas de seu livro com violência ou indo e voltando ao armário, apenas para evitar ver ou ouvir o que Hermione e Harry estavam fazendo.

No momento em que o Prof Slughorn dispensa a classe, todos recolhem seu material rapidamente deixam a sala; todos com exceção de Harry e Hermione, que fazem da tarefa de guardar seus livros mais uma sessão romântica, com direito a repetidos beijos estalados.

– Eu não posso acreditar nisso... – Rony murmura mais para si mesmo e sai da sala, atravessando os corredores cheios de alunos o mais rápido possível, desaparecendo na multidão.

* * *

– Temos um tempinho livre agora, podemos ficar um pouco lá no jardim... – Harry sugere abraçando Hermione pela cintura enquanto caminham pelos corredores.

– Ah, eu adoraria, Harry, mas não posso... – ela responde desapontada – Tenho aula de Runas Antigas agora.

– É verdade, eu tinha esquecido disso... Vou ficar morrendo de saudade... – ele diz parando de andar, próximo a uma estátua de pedra e "prendendo" Hermione contra a parede.

– Eu também vou ficar com muita saudade, meu amor. Vou ficar contando os minutos pra poder te ver de novo... – ela diz passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

– Eu não posso ir pra aula com você? – ele pergunta manhoso, beijando o pescoço dela.

– Você iria assistir aula de Runas Antigas?

– Iria, mas não pra assistir a aula, e sim pra ficar com você o tempo todo...

– Desse jeito nós seríamos expulsos da sala! Foi um milagre Slughorn não ter nos expulsado da aula de Poções!

– Ele é um professor compreensivo...

– Eu preciso ir agora, Harry... – Hermione diz ao ver que os corredores estão focando vazios.

– Tudo bem, mas eu vou te dar uma coisa pra você lembra de mim enquanto estiver na aula... – Harry diz num tom de voz provocante e em seguida beija Hermione de um jeito ardente e intenso – Até daqui a pouco, minha princesa – ele diz afrouxando lentamente o abraço na namorada, depois do beijo.

– Até logo, meu querido – ela responde acenando pra ele enquanto se afasta no corredor em direção a sua aula de Runas Antigas.

Ele acena de volta sorridente ao observá-la se afastar, seus longos cabelos castanhos cascateando às suas costas. _Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, só o que sei é que estou completamente apaixonado pela Hermione. Não sei como de repente as coisas mudaram tanto entre nós dois, eu não paro de pensar nela nem por um minuto desde que acordei... Só quero estar com ela, poder tocá-la, beijá-la... sinto como se estivesse em chamas todas as vezes que eu sinto a respiração quente dela junto à minha... quero tê-la nos meus braços a todo momento, já estou maluco de vontade de estar com ela agora mesmo! Isso tudo parece loucura, mas a cada minuto que passa, o que eu sinto pela Mione se torna mais forte e mais difícil de controlar... _

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Espero que estejam curtindo a fic, as coisas ainda vão se complicar muito mais, continuem acompanhando! Obrigada a Gabriella e Daniela Alex pelas reviews! **

**Beijos! **

**Estelar **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

A notícia de que Harry Potter e Hermione Granger eram oficialmente namorados e que tinham "dado uns amassos" na aula de Poções se espalhou pela escola inteira, com uma velocidade inacreditável. O novo casal apaixonado é o principal assunto nos corredores nos intervalos das aulas e a novidade, é claro, também chegou aos ouvidos de Gina Weasley.

– Isso não faz o menor sentido! Só pode ser mais um boato sem fundamento que alguém resolveu espalhar por aí, como uma brincadeira de mau gosto... – ela comenta com suas colegas do 5º ano, a caminho das estufas para a aula de Herbologia. _Sempre achei que a Hermione gostasse do Rony e vice-versa, só precisavam se entender e ficar juntos. Ela e o Harry nunca teriam nada, isso é bobagem! Principalmente porque eu ainda tenho a esperança de ficar com ele..._ – ela pensa um pouco ansiosa – _Tudo bem, eu sei que não consegui nada com ele até agora, mas hoje é Dia dos Namorados, tudo pode acontecer... _

Enquanto isso, Hermione não consegue prestar atenção em nada do que sua professora dia, já que existe algo em sua mente que não tem nada a ver com Runas Antigas: Harry Potter.

– _Eu simplesmente não consigo me concentrar na aula! Isso é estranho, é a 1ª vez que isso acontece comigo. O tempo todo só consigo pensar no Harry e em como ele é lindo, encantador e... ardente! Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser assim tão quente... os beijos dele chegam a ser intoxicantes, eu viajo totalmente no sabor daqueles lábios e quanto mais ele me beija mais eu quero estar com ele, me atirar nos braços dele e não me afastar nunca... Isso tudo aconteceu tão de repente, como eu nunca tinha me sentido assim com o Harry antes? A única coisa que sei é que eu estou mesmo apaixonada por ele, desesperadamente..._ – ela pensa enquanto rabisca distraidamente em seu pergaminho frases como: "Hermione e Harry para sempre", "H e H" e "Hermione Potter", além de vários coraçõezinhos.

* * *

– Harry! Aí está você! Estou te procurando desde hoje cedo! – Cho Chang exclama animada, aproximando-se de Harry às portas do Salão Principal.

– Ah... oi, Cho! – Harry responde virando-se para ela, um tanto surpreso com a repentina animação da garota – Você queria falar comigo?

– É, eu queria saber como você está; é que eu ouvi um boato esquisito por aí...

– Que boato esquisito?

– Que você e a Hermione Granger estão namorando, que loucura! É lógico que é uma mentira deslavada, não é?

– Não, é a mais pura verdade – Harry responde calmamente.

– O quê? Não, mas não pode ser!

– É claro que pode, Cho. Eu estou apaixonado pela Hermione, tão apaixonado como nunca estive antes na vida!

– Mas como? Você não deveria ter se apaixonado por ela! – Cho exclama nervosa.

– Não deveria? Por que não? – Harry pergunta confuso.

– Esquece, deixa pra lá. Isso tudo é um grande erro!

– Não, não é. É a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, eu estou... – Harry começa a dizer, mas interrompe a frase ao ouvir o sinal tocar – Eu tenho que ir, o meu anjinho deve estar saindo da aula agora! Adeus, Cho – ele completa apressado, dirigindo-se provavelmente à Torre da Grifinória.

– "_Meu anjinho"? "Adeus, Cho"? Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!_ – Cho pensa bastante irritada ao ver Harry se afastar, ansioso para ver Hermione.

* * *

– Gina, estamos indo pra biblioteca, você vem?

– Não, eu preciso encontrar alguém agora, vejo vocês depois – Gina se despede das amigas e sai à procura de Harry – _Quando encontrar o Harry vou falar com ele de uma forma simples e direta: vou dizer que continuo tão apaixonada por ele como no dia em que nos conhecemos. E também que tenho percebido o jeito como ele me olha de uns tempo pra cá, está óbvio que ele também sente algo por mim... Temos que resolver isso de uma vez por todas..._ Ah, Neville! Você viu o Harry por aí? – ela pergunta ao encontrar um dos colegas de quarto de Harry.

– A última vez que eu o vi ele estava na Sala Comunal, mas...

– Obrigada! – Gina responde e segue apressada, tanto que não escuta o final da resposta de Neville.

– ... ele estava bem ocupado...

* * *

Gina aproxima-se do retrato da Mulher-Gorda com o coração acelerado, ansiosa para encontrar Harry. Ela diz rapidamente _"Coração laçado" _para o retrato, mas quando a passagem se abre e ela entra na Sala Comunal, toda a sua esperança parece desaparecer rapidamente de seu coração, assim como o ar de seus pulmões:

Harry e Hermione estão sentados na poltrona perto da janela; Hermione está sentada no colo de Harry e ambos estão abraçados, beijando-se com uma paixão desenfreada, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Gian deixa cair a mochila com seus livros e também um frasco de vidro, que se parte em inúmeros fragmentos, fazendo um enorme barulho, que chama a atenção de Hermione e Harry.

– Mas o que foi isso? Ah... oi, Gina! – Hermione cumprimenta com naturalidade ao vê-la parada na porta, como uma estátua.

– O que foi? Algum problema? – Harry pergunta o ver que ela está com uma expressão de completo choque no rosto.

– EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – ela grita nervosa e corre em direção à escada, subindo apressada para o dormitório feminino.

– O que será que deu nela? – Hermione pergunta abraçando Harry pelo pescoço.

– Não faço idéia – ele responde dando curtos "selinhos" em Hermione – Por que ela nos odiaria? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado... – ele completa com simplicidade, como se o fato dele estar com Hermione em seu colo aos beijos fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, especialmente para Gina.

– Vamos, temos aula de Transfiguração agora, Harry! Você sabe que a Profª McGonagall não tolera atrasos... – Hermione diz desvencilhando-se gentilmente do abraço de Harry e se levantando.

– É incrível como você esquece de estudar nem numa hora dessas! – Harry responde levantando-se contra a vontade.

Quando chegam à sala de aula, os outros alunos ainda estão guardando seu material. Rony está sentado em seu lugar habitual, em silêncio, totalmente alheio ao mundo; mas no instante em que vê Hermione e Harry entrando na sala de mãos dadas, não consegue controlar sua raiva e, num impulso, se levanta i investe contra Harry, empurrando-o com violência para longe de Hermione.

– Seu maldito traidor! E achei que fosse meu amigo! – ele grita furioso, segurando Harry pelas vestes.

– Você ficou maluco, Rony? O que deu em você? – Harry perguntan o mesmo tom, empurrando Rony de volta – Qual é o seu problema?

– Quer saber qual é o meu problema? O meu problema é você estar pondo as mãos na minha garota!

– Isso é ridículo! Hermione não é sua garota, ela é minha namorada e você não tem nada que se intrometer na nossa vida!

– Parem com isso, vocês dois! - Hermione intervém na discussão, aproximando-se de Harry.

Rony fica mais furioso a cada minuto, estando agora completamente vermelho; sentindo seu sangue ferver ele empunha a varinha, encarando Harry com um olhar nervoso.

– Vou te ensinar a não se meter comigo!

– É você quem vai aprender uma lição! – Harry responde também empunhando sua varinha.

– Já chega! Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, abaixem as varinhas agora ou lhes darei uma detenção! – a Profª McGonagall se pronuncia, num tom de voz autoritário.

– Mas professora, foi ele quem... – Harry começa a explicar, mas no instante em que se vira para McGonagall, Rony larga a varinha e avança contra ele, acertando um soco direto em seu nariz.

Harry se recupera rapidamente e, depois de limpar o sangue, investe contra Rony, acertando em cheio seu olho direito. Uma imensa agitação toma conta da sala; os outros alunos demonstram seu total espanto diante da cena. Quem poderia imaginar que veriam Harry Potter e Rony Weasley brigando como se fossem os piores inimigos?

– Agora já basta! Se não pararem com essa cena ridícula imediatamente, os dois vão passar o resto do ano na detenção! – McGonagall afirma enérgica, silenciando a classe inteira.

– Harry, você está bem? – Hermione corre para abraçá-lo – Você é um imbecil, Rony! Um grande idiota patético! Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida e deixa a mim e ao Harry em paz? – ela diz dirigindo-se a Rony com uma expressão agressiva.

– Mas, Hermione, eu...

– Eu amo o Harry e isso não é da sua conta!

As palavras de Hermione deixam Rony sem fala.

– Já chega. Srta. Granger, acompanhe o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley até a ala hospitalar. E eu não quero mais saber de brigas! – a Profª McGonagall afirma encerrando o assunto – Os demais voltem a seus lugares e vamos começar a aula de uma vez...

* * *

Na ala hospitalar, Rony se mantém afastado de Harry e Hermione e em silêncio, enquanto Madame Pomfrey "conserta" o nariz de Harry, com Hermione sentada na cama ao lado dele.

– Antes da gente vir pra cá, você disse que... você me ama? – Harry questiona Hermione, fazendo-a sentir-se um pouco sem jeito.

– Eu disse... bem, é que eu só...

– Eu também te amo, Hermione – Harry diz com um sorriso. Ela também sorri e os dois trocam um suave beijo.

– Ah, esses pombinhos... – Madame Pomfrey comenta ao aproximar-se de Rony para cuidar de seu olho roxo.

Depois de ser liberado, ele deixa a ala hospitalar sentindo um misto de decepção, raiva e frustração que faze suas entranhas revirarem. _Eu não posso mais suportar isso... _– ele pensa ao ouvir a voz de Hermione ao longe:

– "Você é o único pra mim, Harry..."

**Continua... **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Na hora do almoço, Gina senta-se à mesa da Grifinória o mais longe possível de Harry e Hermione, pois não suporta ficar assistindo suas freqüentes e exageradas demonstrações de afeto. Mas o para o seu azar, o principal tema das conversas paralelas na mesa ainda é a briga de Rony e Harry na aula de Transfiguração, o milagre que foi a Profª McGonagall não ter dado detenção aos dois e a declaração de amor de Hermione para Harry.

– Isso é tão surpreendente! Ninguém imaginava que vocês iam ficar juntos! – Lilá comenta animada, dirigindo-se a Hermione e Harry.

– E menos ainda que seria um namoro tão quente! – Parvati concorda, com ar de quem está adorando as recentes fofocas.

– Bom, eu só posso dizer que... eu amo Hermione Granger – Harry diz sorridente para Hermione, que está sentada à sua frente, e segurando suas mãos sobre a mesa.

– Eu também amo você, Harry Potter – ela responde também muito sorridente – E acho que devemos dar a notícia agora, você não acha?

– É, vamos fazer isso agora. Atenção pessoal, eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio! – Harry diz batendo de leve com uma colher em seu copo, chamando a atenção de todos à mesa – Hermione e eu vamos nos casar!

As palavras dele caem como uma bomba sobre a mesa da Grifinória. Gina larga o copo que tinha nas mãos, espatifando-o sobre a mesa, mas ninguém parece ter notado, já que estão todos perplexos com a notícia do casamento.

– Ah, mas que romântico! Quando vocês decidiram? – Lilá pergunta bastante empolgada com a grande novidade.

– Decidimos agora há pouco, a caminho do almoço... – Hermione responde muito animada.

Flashback: 

– _Sabe, Mione, eu não sei como isso é possível, mas eu te amo mais a cada minuto que passa... – Harry diz enquanto caminha de mãos dadas com a namorada num corredor do 1º andar. _

– _Eu sei, também me sinto assim por você, Harry. É tão inexplicável e tão intenso... _

– _Então já que nós dois nos sentimos assim só tem uma coisa que a gente possa fazer... _

– _E o que é? _

– _Hermione Granger... você aceita se casar comigo? – Harry surpreende Hermione, ficando de joelhos e a pedindo em casamento da forma mais repentina possível. _

– _É claro que aceito, meu amor! – ela responde eufórica. _

– _Eu te amo, Mione – ele se levanta e a abraça; ela o beija com vontade, longa e apaixonadamente. _

Fim do flashback: 

– Que lindo! E quando vai ser o casamento, quando se formarem em Hogwarts?

– Ah, não! – Hermione encara Parvati como se aquilo fosse um grande absurdo – Ia demorar demais!

– Com certeza, por isso vamos nos casar nas próximas férias de verão! – Harry informa animado.

Gina sente como se tivesse sido estuporada ao ouvir Harry e Hermione falarem daquele jeito. Ela procura Rony desesperadamente com o olhar, mas não há sinal dele à mesa. Como será que o irmão estaria sentindo-se diante de tudo isso? Então ela escuta uma chuva de aplausos e assobios percorrer a mesa e, ao se virar para a esquerda, vê Harry beijando Hermione sem qualquer cerimônia.

– Já chega! Não agüento mais isso! – ela pensa levantando-se da mesa com violência – Vou sair daqui antes que acabe lançando uma maldição nesses dois!

A notícia do casamento-relâmpago de Harry e Hermione pega a escola inteira de surpresa. Para alguns, um belo gesto de romantismo; para outros, uma decisão um tanto precipitada; para muitos, um ato de pura insanidade. Mas ninguém parecia estar mais chocada com a notícia do que Gina.

– _Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Não faz o menor sentido aqueles dois estarem juntos, assim de repente, e ainda mais gritando aos quatro ventos que vão se casar no final do trimestre; isso é loucura!_ – ela pensa furiosa a caminho do banheiro feminino – _Mas o pior é que eles parecem realmente apaixonados e seguros disso, mais do que jamais estiveram antes... Ah, só faltava isso agora, ninguém merece! _– Gina pensa irritada ao ouvir os lamentos da Murta-que-geme no box vizinho. Então ela escuta mais alguém entrar no banheiro e a Murta iniciar uma conversa.

– É verdade o que estão dizendo por aí? Vocês vão mesmo se casar? – ela pergunta com sua voz arrastada.

– Até os fantasmas já sabem? Nossa, as notícias voam mesmo nessa escola... Mas é verdade sim, vou me casar com o Harry no verão.

Gina reconhece a voz de Hermione e imediatamente sente sua raiva ficar mais forte. Ela permanece no interior do box, esperando que a "ex-amiga" saia para poder sair sem ter que encontrá-la.

– Então... ele beija bem? – a Murta-que-geme pergunta, surpreendendo Hermione e também Gina, que continua a ouvir escondida.

– Por que você quer saber? – Hermione pergunta na defensiva.

– É só curiosidade, ora! Todo mundo está comentando, eu queria saber...

– Então já que você quer tanto saber, Harry Potter beija deliciosamente bem...

Ao ouvir a resposta de Hermione, Gina não consegue mais se conter e sai do box, encarando-a através do espelho com uma expressão de fúria.

– Ah, oi, Gina! Não sabia que você estava aí – Hermione cumprimenta com aparente simpatia.

Gina permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes, apoiando as duas mãos na pia e olhando fixamente a água que sai da torneira. Em seguida ela vira-se para Hermione e responde com raiva:

– Olha, Hermione... que o Harry esteja agindo feito um louco eu até podia dissimular; mas que você, justamente você, fique se agarrando com ele pela escola toda, isso é uma traição muito pior! Você que se dizia minha amiga...

– Gina, eu continuo sendo sua amiga. Mas se você ainda tiver alguma esperança com o Harry, pode desistir porque ele é meu! – Hermione afirma encarando Gina com ar desafiador.

Gina sente seu sangue ferver e seu autocontrole sumir de uma vez.

– Sua vadia! – ela exclama nervosa, dando um forte tapa no rosto de Hermione.

– Como você se atreve, sua maluca! – Hermione responde no mesmo tom, revidando o tapa na face esquerda de Gina.

A garota ruiva avança contra Hermione, empurrando-a no chão. As duas começam a puxar os cabelos uma da outra com força e a Murta-que-geme grita estridente: "Briga de garotas no banheiro!", enquanto Gina e Hermione rolam pelo piso do banheiro, se estapeando com violência. Várias garotas começam a chegar ao banheiro agora, guiadas pelos gritos da Murta e ficam chocadas ao presenciar a cena, afinal, Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley sempre aparentaram ser boas amigas, como poderiam estar brigando daquele jeito? Mas apesar disso, por incrível que pareça, ninguém tenta impedi-las de continuar.

– Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger estão brigando no banheiro do 2º andar! – Harry escuta alguns terceiranistas comentando e corre apressado para o local.

– Parem com isso agora! – ele exclama imediatamente ao passar pela porta, sem se importar para o fato de estar em um banheiro feminino.

Ao ouvir a voz de Harry, Gina pára de "atacar" Hermione, que aproveita a chance para empurrá-la para longe. Harry corre até Hermione e a ajuda a se levantar.

– Você está bem, meu amor?

– Estou, mais ou menos... Eu não sei o que foi que deu na Gina...

Harry encara Gina com um olhar furioso. Ela sustenta o olhar, apesar de estar assustada com a expressão de raiva estampada no rosto de Harry.

– Por que você quis machucar Hermione? – ele pergunta num tom de voz ameaçador.

– Porque eu não agüento mais ver você com ela! – Gina responde zangada – Não suporto mais assistir as ridículas cenas românticas de vocês!

– A única ridícula aqui é você! Eu amo a Hermione e vou me casar com ela! Quem você pensa que é pra se intrometer na minha vida, sua idiota? – Harry exclama agressivamente, silenciando todo o burburinho de vozes à sua volta.

Suas duras palavras tocam fundo o coração de Gina. Ela sente seus olhos marejados e sai do banheiro apressadamente, sem olhar para ninguém, correndo o mais rápido que pode, enquanto muitas lágrimas molham seu rosto.

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá! E as brigas continuam... Acharam que só os garotos iam brigar? Não, as garotas também! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e continuem acompanhando a fic! Obrigada a Daniela Alex e Jane Malfoy pelas reviews! **

**Beijos! **

**Estelar **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

– Eu não entendo, isso simplesmente não faz sentido algum! Ele nunca tinha falado daquele jeito comigo antes... – Gina diz entre soluços, sentada à sombra de uma árvore no jardim – E não é só o Harry que está estranho, a Hermione também está muito esquisita...

– Você tem certeza de que não está apenas com ciúmes porque eles estão juntos? – Luna pergunta encarando-a seriamente.

– Não, não é isso! Quer dizer, é claro que estou com ciúmes, não posso evitar, mas tem mesmo alguma coisa errada com eles. Como foi que de repente eles se apaixonaram tão loucamente, assim de uma hora pra outra?

– É, eu reconheço que o Harry e a Hermione estão meio fora de controle...

– "Fora de controle"? Eles estão totalmente alucinados! – Gina exclama exasperada – É como se estivessem... enfeitiçados, ou sei lá...

– E estão mesmo... completamente enfeitiçados.

Gina e Luna se viram ao mesmo tempo e ficam surpresas ao ver Cho Chang parada ao lado delas.

– Do que você está falando? – Gina pergunta sem entender.

– Estou dizendo que o Harry e a Hermione Granger estão enfeitiçados, por isso eles ficaram tão apaixonados um pelo outro de repente.

– E como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Luna pergunta desconfiada.

– Porque fui eu que lancei o feitiço – Cho responde sem cerimônia.

– Como é que é? Você enfeitiçou o Harry e a Hermione? – Gina pergunta incrédula – Mas por quê?

– Bom, na verdade eu pretendia enfeitiçar só o Harry, a Hermione foi um acidente... – Cho explica sentando-se também – Eu me dei conta de que o Harry e eu não demos muita chance à nossa relação e achei que podíamos tentar de novo. Eu pretendia falar com ele hoje, mas quando vi o _"Feitiço Desiress"_ numa loja em Hogsmeade, não pude resistir e acabei comprando.

– É que feitiço é esse? – Gina pergunta com interesse.

– Desejo Instantâneo. Faz a pessoa se apaixonar de forma rápida e arrebatadora.

– É uma espécie de Poção do Amor? – Luna questiona sem rodeios.

– Não exatamente. É algo mais poderoso; pelo menos é o que dizia na embalagem...

– E como exatamente esse feitiço funciona?

– É uma caixa com formato de coração; quando a pessoa abre, escuta uma melodia que faz com que passe a desejar instantaneamente a pessoa que lhe deu o presente.

– E você entregou ao Harry?

– Não, eu mandei aquele elfo doméstico que parece ter mais contato com ele entregar; fiquei com medo que ele não quisesse aceitar se eu entregasse pessoalmente.

– Mas o feitiço deveria ter feito o Harry se apaixonar por você, como ele acabou ficando maluco pela Hermione? – Luna pergunta confusa.

– Ele deve ter recebido o presente ontem à noite.Talvez quando abriu a caixa, ela estivesse com ele e o feitiço deve tê-la atingido também.

– Então pode ser que como os dois foram enfeitiçados ao mesmo tempo, isso tenha mudado o feitiço inicial; aí o "desejo instantâneo" acabou fazendo efeito dele pra ela e vice-versa! – Gina conclui com ar pensativo.

– É a única explicação – Cho responde concordando – Olha, Gina, eu sei que foi uma idéia idiota e depois de ver como eles estão... totalmente descontrolados, eu percebi que não era isso que eu queria... – ela diz baixando o olhar, parecendo realmente arrependida.

– Então precisamos dar um jeito de desfazer esse feitiço! – Gina exclama determinada, ficando de pé e voltando-se para Cho – Qual é o contra-feitiço?

– Não existe contra-feitiço.

– Não existe?

– É claro que não. Se existisse, eu mesma já teria usado, você não acha? – Cho responde impaciente.

– Eu não acredito nisso! Quer dizer que não tem jeito de quebrar esse maldito feitiço? – Gina pergunta começando a entrar em pânico.

– Eu não sei, não achei que fosse precisar de um contra-feitiço, pensei que tudo fosse dar certo – Cho responde encolhendo os ombros.

– Você ainda tem a embalagem? Talvez nos dê alguma pista do que fazer... – Luna sugere depois de um tempo.

– Tenho sim, eu vou buscar – Cho responde se levantando – E Gina, saiba que eu quero separar aqueles dois tanto quanto você, acredite... – ela diz pouco antes de entrar no castelo.

Enquanto Cho vai até seu quarto, Gina vai procurar Rony, deixando Luna à espera no jardim.

– Oops... cuidado, Gina! Aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – Neville pergunta quando Gina "tromba" nele no corredor do 2º andar.

– Desculpe, Neville; estou procurando o Rony, você sabe onde ele se meteu?

– Não, não o vejo desde antes do almoço...

– Se o vir por aí, por favor diga que eu quero muito falar com ele, é sobre a Hermione e o Harry...

– Está bem, eu digo.

Gina continua a procurar por Rony, esquecendo inclusive seu próprio horário de aulas.

– Essa não, eu devia estar na aula de Transfiguração, McGonagall vai me matar, mas não posso ir agora, tenho que resolver esse assunto de uma vez...

– Gina!

Ela se vira e dá de cara com o irmão, parecendo bastante ansioso e preocupado.

– Neville me disse que você queria falar comigo sobre... sobre aqueles dois...

– Rony, ainda bem... vem comigo – ela responde puxando-o pelo braço.

– Aonde estamos indo?

– Pro jardim; temos que encontrar a Luna e a Cho Chang...

– Por quê? – Rony pergunta confuso.

– É uma longa história...

Gina conta a ele tudo o que Cho havia dito a ela e a Luna; ele escuta tudo com atenção.

– Sabe, eu não sei você, mas saber que eles estão agindo daquele jeito porque estão enfeitiçados me faz sentir um pouco melhor... – ele comenta parecendo um pouco aliviado.

– É, um pouco; mas ainda assim é doloroso ver os dois juntos... e nos rejeitando... – Gina afirma relembrando sua discussão com Harry pouco tempo atrás.

Quando os dois se juntam a Luna e Cho, ambos examinam minuciosamente a embalagem do produto, na esperança de encontrar alguma pista para um possível contra-feitiço, mas não encontram nada.

– Espera, tem alguma coisa aqui escrita em letras bem pequenas... – Rony chama a atenção das garotas – "Atenção: após um período de 24 horas o feitiço pode tornar-se permanente".

– O QUÊ? – Gina e Cho gritam ao mesmo tempo.

– Permanente? Quer dizer que eles vão ficar apaixonados pra sempre? – Luna pergunta mais em tom de confirmação do que propriamente de questionamento.

– Isso é um pesadelo! – Gina exclama nervosa – Você não sabia disso?

– Não, não sabia – Cho responde com sinceridade.

– E também não sabia sobre esses efeitos colaterais que estão listados aqui embaixo? – Rony pergunta ainda segurando a caixa.

– Que efeitos colaterais?

– "Irritabilidade, perda de atenção, alucinações, desejo incontrolável..." Esse feitio é muito perigoso, por que você foi escolher logo ele? – ele pergunta irritado.

– Eu não fazia idéia de que fosse perigoso desse jeito! – Cho responde nervosa – Se soubesse nunca teria feito isso!

– O pior de tudo é que não há nenhum contra-feitiço! O que nós vamos fazer? – Rony pergunta já em completo desespero.

– Tem que haver uma solução! Temos que encontrar algum contra-feitiço ou uma poção, antídoto, sei lá, qualquer coisa que possa eliminar o efeito dessa droga de feitiço antes que seja tarde demais! – Gina exclama com energia – Não podemos deixar que eles fiquem desse jeito!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Neville corre apressado de volta ao seu dormitório, embora já esteja atrasado para a aula de Feitiços, pois acabou de se dar conta de que tinha esquecido seu livro "Padrão de Feitiços vol.6". Ele abre a porta do dormitório, esperando encontrá-lo vazio, já que todos os seus colegas de quarto deveriam estar em aula, por isso fica muito surpreso ao ver Harry e Hermione deitados sobre a cama de Harry, num abraço bastante apertado, beijando-se com voracidade. Diante da cena, ele acaba soltando a porta sem quer e o barulho faz com que Hermione e Harry interrompam sua "sessão de amassos".

– Desculpem, eu não queira atrapalhar vocês; voltei porque esqueci o meu livro de Feitiços... – Neville informa bastante sem jeito.

– Ah, tudo bem, Neville, não tem problema... – Harry responde sem graça, saindo de cima de Hermione e ficando de pé rapidamente.

Hermione também se levanta, muito vermelha, arrumando com as mãos o cabelo e as vestes amassadas. Neville caminha até seu malão em busca de seu livro.

– Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas vocês também não deviam estar na aula de Feitiços? – ele pergunta já com o livro nas mãos.

– É, nós deveríamos, quer dizer, nós vamos, já estamos indo – Hermione responde um tanto perdida, enquanto troca um olhar envergonhado com Harry.

– Ótimo, até daqui a pouco então – Neville afirma saindo do quarto.

– Bem, nós temos mesmo que ir agora... – Harry diz dirigindo-se à porta, agora entreaberta depois de Neville ter passado.

– É a primeira vez... – Hermione diz num sussurro, ainda de pé ao lado da cama de Harry.

– Primeira vez do quê? – Harry pergunta sem entender.

– É a primeira vez que eu fico tão interessada em alguma coisa... ou melhor em alguém, a ponto de esquecer até das aulas... – ela responde com um leve sorriso.

– Quer dizer então que eu desperto o seu interesse como ninguém, é? – Harry pergunta aproximando-se dela com um sorriso maroto.

– Você sabe que sim – ela responde puxando-o pelas vestes e sussurrando em seu ouvido – E quanto a mim? O quanto você se interessa por mim?

– Infinitamente. Eu amo você, Hermione – ele responde enlaçando sua cintura.

– Eu também te amo, Harry... – ela só que ela consegue responder antes dele capturar seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

No entanto, ele mesmo interrompe o beijo momentos depois.

– É melhor irmos pra aula agora, porque senão eu não vou conseguir resistir por muito tempo... – ele diz ofegante, olhando nos olhos dela.

– E isso seria um problema? – ela pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

– Seria sim, você nunca faltou a nenhuma aula em toda a sua vida, e não é agora que isso vai acontecer, não por minha causa! – Harry exclama apanhando sua mochila e segurando a mão de Hermione, guiando-a para a porta do dormitório.

– Está bem, vamos. Mas reconheça que seria ótimo ficar aqui mais um pouco...

– É claro que seria... Mas não se preocupe, nós ainda vamos passar muito tempo juntos hoje, eu prometo... – ele diz sorrindo de um jeito tentador enquanto caminham apressados para a aula de Feitiços.

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, gente! E agora, será que o feitiço vai ser quebrado o Harry e a Mione vão continuar apaixonados? Só lendo pra saber! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Pra quem deixou review: **

**Daniela Alex: Bom, se vai ter casamento ou não, eu não sei, mas tudo é possível, né? É verdade, uma brigas são sempre divertidas, mas na vida real eu não entendo muito disso não Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**HP Suzana HH: Bom saber que vc está curtindo a estória, até o próximo capítulo! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Sophie: Fiquei muito feliz de saber que vc gostou tanto asim da fic, espero que continue acompanhando! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Conforme o Dia dos Namorados vai passando, os ânimos em Hogwarts tornam-se mais intensos: de um lado, Harry e Hermione continuam a desfilar seu amor pelos 4 cantos da escola, enquanto sua paixão e desejo tornam-se mais fortes a cada minuto, graças ao feitiço que fora lançado sobre eles; por outro lado, Rony, Gina e Cho tentam desesperadamente encontrar um contrafeitiço para acabar de vez com o desastroso e inesperado romance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Harry, aonde estamos indo?

– Você vai ver, já estamos chegando, continue com os olhos fechados...

Harry segue pelo corredor do 7º andar, guiando Hermione pela mão, até parar diante de uma sólida e pesada porta, próxima à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, ensinando balé aos trasgos. Ainda segurando a mão de Hermione, que continua de olhos fechados, Harry abre a porta e entra na Sala Precisa.

– Pronto, já pode abrir os olhos – ele anuncia para Hermione.

No momento em que abre os olhos, ela fica totalmente surpresa com o inesperado cenário que encontra: um luxuoso quarto, com uma enorme cama de casal decorada com pétalas de rosas vermelhas, sobre uma mesinha próxima à cama, uma garrafa de champanhe em um balde de gelo, duas taças de cristal e uma tigela com morangos.

– Harry... mas o que... isso é...

– Uma surpresa de Dia dos Namorados – Harry explica diante da expressão incrédula de Hermione.

– Nossa, isso tudo é tão perfeito! – ela exclama soltando a mão de Harry e entrando no quarto, bastante animada – Mas aqui não é a ...

– Sala Precisa, isso mesmo. Eu vim aqui mais cedo, enquanto você estava na aula de Aritmancia e imaginei um lugar perfeito pra um dia, ou melhor, pra uma noite dos Namorados – Harry responde fechando a porta atrás de si e aproximando-se de Hermione – Então... você gostou? – ele pergunta abraçando-a .

– É claro que sim, eu adorei! – ela responde com um sorriso.

– Eu falei que ia te recompensar... – ele diz afastando-se um pouco e servindo o champanhe nas duas taças, em seguida entregando uma à ela – À nós dois.

– Ao nosso casamento daqui a 4 meses.

Depois de brindar e beber um gole de seu champanhe, Hermione pega um dos morangos, molha na bebida e coloca em sua boca, saboreando a fruta de um jeito sensual. Harry sorri maliciosamente, enlaçando sua cintura.

– Está tendo idéias interessantes, srta. Granger? – ele sussurra em seu ouvido, colocando sua taça sobre a mesa.

– Muito interessantes eu diria, sr. Potter – Hermione responde no mesmo tom, deslizando uma das mãos pelo peito de Harry.

– Então que tal pararmos de falar e começarmos a agir? – ele sugere puxando-a para junto dele.

– Concordo plenamente – ela responde simplesmente e abraça Harry pelo pescoço, beijando seus lábios com paixão e desejo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Rony, Gina e Cho estão há horas na biblioteca, procurando desesperadamente por algum feitiço que possa libertar Harry e Hermione.

– Não é possível, não tem nada aqui, nada! – Gina exclama nervosa, largando um livro particularmente pesado sobre a mesa.

– Não tem jeito, já procuramos em todos os livros possíveis, até na Seção Reservada e nada! – Cho responde cansada, enquanto devolve mais dois livros às prateleiras.

– E o que vamos fazer? Deixar aqueles dois continuarem com a loucura deles e se casarem nas férias de verão? – Rony questiona as garotas, andando de um lado para o outro na biblioteca.

– Não, isso não! Embora eu ache que eles não possam mesmo se casar, nem são maiores de idade ainda... Mas ainda assim, se não fizermos alguma coisa rápido eles vão ficar enfeitiçados pra sempre! Eu não suportaria isso...

– Espera um pouco... – Rony interrompe o desabafo de Gina, chamando atenção para um trecho no final da página de um livro de aparência antiga e desgastada, que acabou de tirar da parte de trás da estante.

Gina e Cho se aproximam de Rony e os três juntam as cabeças para ler o curto parágrafo: "O feitiço _Releaseus _pode anular o efeito de feitiços de dominação, apenas se lançado a curta distância e seguido de estuporamento". 

– Quer dizer que nós temos que lançar esse feitiço neles e depois estuporá-los? Isso parece muito perigoso... – Cho comenta depois de ler a descrição do livro.

– Perigoso com certeza é, mas nós não temos outra opção, temos?

– Não, Gina. Nós não temos outra opção. E também quase não temos mais tempo; se vamos mesmo fazer isso precisamos encontrá-los logo, já é quase hora do jantar! – Rony exclama em tom decisivo.

– Então vamos – Cho concorda, ainda que pareça preocupada – Só espero que isso funcione...

Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione entregam-se ao momento, beijando-se com loucura. Harry caminha alguns passos adiante, conduzindo Hermione até a cama; ela não oferece resistência alguma quando ele inclina-se sobre ela devagar; sem interromper o beijo, ela começa abrir os botões da camisa dele com bastante pressa, praticamente arrancando a peça e jogando-a ao chão. Ele faz o mesmo com a blusa do uniforme dela, deixando à mostra seu sutiã rendado.

– Eu te quero tanto, Mione... – Harry diz com a voz rouca, enquanto beija o pescoço e os ombros de Hermione.

– Eu também te quero muito, Harry... não consigo resistir a você... – ela responde num sussurro, abraçando-o e deitando junto com ele sobre a cama.

Ela o beija com desejo e luxúria enquanto sente as mãos ágeis dele explorarem seu corpo, livrando-a de suas outras peças de roupa; ela faz o mesmo com ele, com um único pensamento em mente: _os vários anos praticando quadribol fizeram muito bem ao Harry... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Era só o que faltava! Onde foi que aqueles dois se meteram?

– Já procuramos por toda parte e nada!

– Será que eles saíram do castelo?

– Não, não é possível; eles não seriam tão malucos...

– Talvez o Rony tenha mais sorte que a gente...

Gina e Cho, agora com a ajuda de Luna e Neville, procuram desesperadamente por Harry e Hermione, mas não há sinal deles em lugar algum. Enquanto isso, Rony vai até seu dormitório e abre o malão de Harry à procura de algo que poderá ajudá-lo a localizá-los.

– Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Ele dá um toque com a varinha no pergaminho e o Mapa do Maroto lhe mostra inúmeros pontinhos identificáveis por todo o castelo. Mas justamente os "pontinhos" que ele esperava encontrar não estão à vista. Ele passa um bom tempo examinando o mapa, mas Hermione e Harry não aparecem em lugar nenhum.

– Malfeito feito – ele pronuncia dando fim à sua busca inútil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Isso é impossível! Eles não podem simplesmente ter virado fumaça! – Gina afirma irritada, quando Rony volta a se reunir a eles algum tempo depois.

– Espera aí... a menos que... a Sala Precisa – ele exclama ansioso.

– Que Sala Precisa? – Cho pergunta confusa.

– A sala no 7º andar onde fazíamos as reuniões da AD no ano passado! – Rony explica aos outros e depois acrescenta somente para Gina – Eles só podem estar lá, é por isso que não aparecem no mapa!

– Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos pra lá agora mesmo! – Gina diz de um salto, com um novo ânimo por saber aonde encontrar Harry e Hermione.

Quando chegam ao 7º andar, Gina, Rony, Cho, Neville e Luna procuram incessantemente pela porta da Sala Precisa, mas não vêem nada além da parede vazia. Rony e Gina tentam imaginar várias frases que possam fazer com que a porta se abra para eles, mas todos os seus esforços são em vão.

– Não adiante, essa porta não se abre! Será que eles estão mesmo aí dentro? – Cho pergunta impaciente.

– Só podem estar! E eu não quero nem pensar no que estejam fazendo... – Rony responde apoiando-se na parede, desolado.

Nesse momento, a porta se abre, fazendo Rony perder o equilíbrio e surpreendendo os demais: Harry e Hermione saem da sala, de mãos dadas e sorrindo, parecendo bastante animados.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Harry pergunta ao ver os cinco ali no corredor, encarando-os seriamente.

– O que vocês estavam fazendo trancados aí dentro? – Cho devolve a pergunta zangada, detendo-se ao fato de Harry estar com alguns botões da camisa abertos e Hermione estar com a sai meio torta, além de ter ficado muito vermelha com a pergunta.

– Isso não é da sua conta! – ela responde apertando a mão de Harry – De nenhum de vocês!

– Isso mesmo, nós fazemos o que bem quiserm...

Harry não consegue terminar sua resposta, porque Gina acaba de lançar sobre ele o feitiço _Releaseus_ e em seguida _Estupefaça_! Seguindo sua deixa, Rony, que já está outra vez de pé, faz o mesmo lançando os dois feitiços sobre Hermione em seguida. Ela e Harry caem desmaiados ao chão e Luna, Neville e Cho se entreolham preocupados.

– Será que eles vão ficar bem?

– Eu espero que sim...

Alguns segundos depois, os dois começam a recuperar os sentidos. Harry abre os olhos e observa ao seu redor, aparentemente confuso com a situação.

– Harry, você está bem? – Gina pergunta apreensiva,ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

– O que você fez? Ficou maluca?

– Harry, eu...

– Me deixa em paz! – ele responde agressivamente, se levantando.

Agora Hermione também volta a si e quando Rony tenta ajudá-la a se levantar, ela lhe lança um olhar de desprezo, dizendo:

– Sai de perto de mim! – e depois dirigindo-se a Harry – Vamos embora daqui antes que eles tentem nos atacar de novo!

– Vamos, Mione – Harry responde estendendo a mão para ela – Vocês tem sorte de não denunciarmos vocês pra McGonagall!

Quando os dois desaparecem no corredor, Gina olha de Rony para Cho e em seguida desabafa com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não acredito que nós perdemos... agora está tudo acabado...

**Continua... **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

A manhã de sábado chega com tímidos raios de sol entrando suavemente pelas frestas das janelas. Hermione acorda depois de uma longa noite de sono e ao observar o calendário perto de sua cama, fica feliz ao ver que hoje haverá um passeio à Hogsmeade. Algum tempo depois ela chega ao Salão Principal para o café-da-manhã e encontra Rony e Gina já sentados à mesa da Grifinória, mostrando expressões bastante contrariadas quando ela senta ao lado deles.

– Bom dia – Hermione cumprimenta animada, mas Rony e Gina meramente a encaram com um olhar frio.

– Pra você talvez seja – Rony responde de mau humor.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranho...

– Estranho? Você não quer dizer idiota? Ou talvez... patético imbecil? – ele diz com desprezo.

– É claro que não, o que deu em você? Por que está dizendo essas coisas? – ela pergunta confusa com a atitude de Rony.

– Você sabe muito bem o porquê. Ah, olha... lá vem o seu noivo! – ele diz com sarcasmo, indicando Harry, que aproxima-se da mesa nesse momento.

– Meu noivo? O Harry? Mas que... tudo bem, Rony: que brincadeira é essa? – Hermione pergunta séria.

– Bom dia – Harry cumprimenta a todos, sentando-se á mesa no banco em frente a Gina, que vira o rosto propositadamente. Rony prefere se manter em silêncio e continua a tomar seu café-da-manhã, passando a ignorar totalmente a presença de Hermione e Harry.

– Bom dia – Hermione responde ao cumprimento de Harry – Gina, você sabe a razão do mau humor do Rony? – ela dirige-se à garota ruiva, que lhe responde com grosseria: "Cuide da sua vida!"

– Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Harry pergunta confuso.

– Eu não sei o que está havendo, não entendo por que eles estão nos tratando tão mal... – Hermione responde virando-se para Harry.

Ele observa as expressões nos rostos de Rony e Gina e diz baixinho para Hermione.

– Eu acho que é melhor não falarmos com eles por enquanto, pelo jeito eles não querem ser incomodados...

– É, acho que você tem razão... – ela responde no mesmo tom – Então, animado pra visita a Hogsmeade hoje? – ela pergunta mudando de assunto, após beber um gole de suco de laranja.

– Ah, estou sim! – Harry responde com animação – Está um ótimo dia pra um passeio! – ele completa puxando o prato de torradas para perto de si – Nossa, eu estou morrendo de fome!

– Eu também! – Hermione concorda servindo-se de mingau de aveia.

– Devem estar mesmo, depois do que fizeram ontem à noite... – Gina comenta com ar maldoso.

– Do que você está falando? O que nós fizemos? – Harry pergunta inocentemente.

– Como você pode ser tão cínico? Não agüento mais olhar pra você, Harry Potter! – ela exclama nervosa, chamando a atenção dos colegas que estão mais próximos.

– Mas Gina, por que...

Ficando de pé e sentindo duas mãos tremerem de raiva, Gina pega um prato de torta de maçã e joga na cara de Harry, sem a menor cerimônia, e deixa a mesa, seus passos ecoando pelo Salão.

– Por Merlin, o que deu na Gina? – Hermione pergunta espantada, entregando um guardanapo a Harry, enquanto metade do Salão dá risada da situação.

– Como ela pôde fazer isso, mas que absurdo! – Harry reclama irritado, limpando o rosto com o guardanapo.

– Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos é torta de maçã... – Hermione diz com um sorriso discreto.

Harry devolve o sorriso e pega um pouco da torta que ainda está em seu rosto, sujando o nariz de Hermione com o dedo indicador.

– Ah, Harry... seu bobo! – ela responde sorrindo abertamente agora.

– Pra mim chega! Enfeitiçados ou não, vocês esgotaram a minha paciência! – Rony exclama nervoso, empurrando seu prato com violência e levantando-se da mesa.

– Enfeitiçados? Do que você está falando, Rony? – Hermione pergunta confusa.

– Esqueça isso, não vale o meu tempo! – ele responde com rispidez, deixando a mesa e o Salão rapidamente.

Hermione e Harry se entreolham confusos.

– Acho melhor eu ir falar com ele... – Harry diz um tanto apreensivo.

– E eu vou falar com a Gina – Hermione também informa e eles saem apressados, tomando direções opostas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione encontra Gina sentada junto á escada, no patamar que leva ao 1º andar.

– Gina... nós precisamos conversar – ela diz aproximando-se com cuidado.

– Conversar? – Gina a encara com uma expressão furiosa – Eu agradeço por você finalmente ter tirado a língua de dentro da boca do Harry pra vir falar comigo!

Hermione fica perplexa com o comentário de Gina e tenta encontrar as palavras certas para continuar a conversa.

– Eu simplesmente não consigo entender o porquê de você e o Rony estarem fazendo essas insinuações sobre o Harry e eu. Gina, por favor, nós somos amigos! – ela afirma seriamente.

– Amigos? É claro! Amigos que pretendem se casar no verão? – Gina questiona num tom irônico, embora esteja quase às lágrimas.

– O quê?

As palavras de Gina deixam Hermione chocada.

– Escuta aqui, Hermione, me poupe das suas explicações. Foi mesmo muito azar não termos conseguido quebrar esse maldito feitiço a tempo e eu sei que não há mais nada a fazer, então só o que eu peço é que vocês me deixem em paz! – Gina exclama levantando-se e começando a subir as escadas – E que faça o Harry feliz... – ela acrescenta tristemente em voz baixa e some de vista, deixando Hermione mais confusa do que nunca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Rony, será que você pode me explicar o que foi tudo aquilo lá embaixo? - Harry questiona ao entrar em seu dormitório e encontrar Rony de pé em frente à janela.

– Eu não tenho que dar explicações a ninguém, muito menos a você! – ela responde sem se virar para Harry.

– O que foi que deu em você? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Porque eu não me lembro de ter feito nada que...

– Não, é claro que não! Ficar por aí agarrando a Hermione, fazendo questão de jogar na minha cara que é você quem ela quer e que vão se casar daqui a uns meses não é nada de mais, não é? – Rony diz num fôlego só, agora encarando Harry com uma expressão de fúria.

– Como é que é? – Harry pergunta mais confuso do que tinha ficado até agora – A Hermione e eu? Casamento? Rony, isso é loucura! Nada disso faz sentido, eu nunca faria...

– Eu sei, eu sei que bem lá no fundo não é culpa sua nem da Hermione, mas é que é difícil aceitar isso... Mas já que vocês vão ficar enfeitiçados pra sempre mesmo e que não tem mais jeito, vê se cuida bem dela, ok?

– Rony, eu não entendo...

– Olha, eu não consigo olhar pra você agora, me deixa sozinho, tá?

– Mas...

– Sai daqui agora!

Diante da decisão de Rony, Harry se dá por vencido e deixa o dormitório, imaginando que confusão será essa em que ele, pelo jeito, está metido até o pescoço.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta ao Salão Principal, Harry encontra Hermione próximo à fila de alunos que esperam ser liberados para a visita a Hogsmeade.

– E então, como foi com a Gina? – ele pergunta aproximando-se dela.

– Péssimo. E você?

Harry balança a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu não entendo. Eles estão nos tratando como se tivéssemos feito algo terrível! A Gina falou em um tal feitiço e pediu que eu fizesse você feliz...

– O Rony também falou alguma coisa assim! Mas o que está acontecendo afinal?

– Eu não sei, nada disso faz sentido...

– Na verdade, faz sim...

Hermione e Harry se viram imediatamente para Neville, que está no final da fila e os observa um tanto intrigado.

– O Rony e a Gina estão muito zangados porque não conseguimos quebrar o feitiço que a Cho lançou sobre vocês e por isso vocês vão ficar apaixonados um pelo outro pra sempre – ele explica rapidamente, como se fosse algo muito óbvio.

Harry e Hermione se entreolham confusos.

– Mas, Neville... nós não fomos enfeitiçados – Harry contesta calmamente.

– E definitivamente não estamos apaixonados – Hermione confirma em seguida – Pelo menos não um pelo outro... – ela completa em voz baixa, um pouco sem graça.

Harry sorri discretamente, mas depois afirma seriamente para Neville:

– Olha, essa coisa toda não tem graça, Neville. Se isso for uma brincadeira de vocês...

– Não, não é nenhuma brincadeira! – Neville responde com energia – Venham, a fila está andando. Quando sairmos do castelo vamos procurar a Luna e a Cho e elas vão explicar melhor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de encontrarem as garotas, Harry e Hermione escutam com atenção o relato de Cho sobre seu desastroso feitiço de Dia dos Namorados.

– Pra falar a verdade, eu não lembro de nada do que aconteceu ontem... – Harry confessa após pensar um pouco – Só lembro de voltar pra sala comunal na quinta á noite, depois da detenção e encontrar a Hermione lá...

– E você tinha recebido um presente que o Dobby tinha te entregado naquela hora, lembra? – Hermione dirige-se a Harry, também se esforçando para lembrar dos acontecimentos anteriores.

– É, lembro sim! Mas depois disso... eu já não lembro mais nada; só de acordar hoje de manhã...

– É, eu também não lembro mais nada...

– Então isso quer dizer que o feitiço foi quebrado! Nossa, isso é que é um alívio! Na hora achamos que não tinha dado certo, acho que o contra-feitiço precisava de um tempo pra fazer efeito! – Cho exclama demonstrando estar realmente aliviada – Harry... eu realmente sinto muito – ela continua, agora encarando-o seriamente – Achei que ainda podia existir alguma coisa entre nós, mas esse foi o piro jeito de descobrir que não pode...

– É, você está certa, não pode – Harry responde num tom de voz um tanto frio.

– Bem, eu aprendi que não se pode forçar ninguém a amar você... – Cho continua a se desculpar – Eu já me desculpei com a Gina e o Rony e espero que vocês dois também possam me perdoar pela bobagem que eu fiz...

– Acho que nós podemos tentar esquecer isso... – Hermione diz quebrando o silêncio que se formou após o pedido de desculpas de Cho.

– É, vamos deixar isso pra lá, afina, nem lembramos mesmo do que aconteceu... – Harry concorda sacudindo os ombros – Mas o que eu ainda não entendo – ele continua a dizer dirigindo-se a todos – É por que a Gins e o Rony estão tão bravos com a gente. Seja lá o que tiver acontecido, não foi nossa culpa, estávamos enfeitiçados, não foi?

– Isso é verdade – Hermione apóia Harry – Além do mais, não pode ter sido tão terrível assim...

– Ah, mas foi terrível sim – Neville se pronuncia novamente – Com tudo o que vocês fizeram dá até pra entender porque o Rony e a Gina ficaram tão irritados!

– E o que foi exatamente que nós fizemos? – Harry pergunta parecendo um tanto amedrontado com o que poderá ouvir em resposta.

– Bom, pra começar, vocês se beijaram tanto ontem que é um milagre que ainda tiverem alguma sensibilidade na língua... – Luna informa com naturalidade, fazendo com que Harry e Hermione encarem um ao outro assustados.

– Como é que é? – eles perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

Então Luna, Cho e Neville narram aos dois como foi o dia anterior, desde os beijos na aula de Poções, a briga de Harry com Rony na aula de Transfiguração, o anúncio do casamento, a briga de Hermione com Gina no banheiro feminino, os amassos na cama de Harry, até a tentativa de quebrar o feitiço na noite anterior.

– ... isso sem falar no tempo todo que vocês ficaram trancados naquela sala antes de conseguirmos quebrar o feitiço, isto é, antes da Gina e do Rony estuporarem vocês... – Cho completa ficando um pouco corada ao relembrar a situação.

Hermione e Harry escutam tudo em completo choque, em silêncio, não acreditando que tudo aquilo tenha realmente acontecido. De repente, toda a mágoa, raiva e frustração de Rony e Gina parecem fazer muito sentido.

– Não é possível, não é possível... – Hermione repete nervosamente.

– Não acredito que fizemos isso... – Harry apóia num tom de voz desolado.

– Mas vejam pelo lado bom, pelo menos o feitiço foi quebrado – Neville intervém tentando animar os dois – Senão teria sido muito pior!

– Como poderia ser pior? – Hermione pergunta incrédula.

– O feitiço se tornava mais forte a cada minuto e quanto mais vocês ficavam juntos, mais forte ficava – Cho explica pesarosa – Se não tivesse sido quebrado antes de 24 horas, teria se tornado permanente...

– Ah, minha nossa! – Hermione exclama assustada com a possibilidade.

– De novo eu peço desculpas...

– Esqueça isso, já aceitamos as suas desculpas, não foi? – Harry encara Cho um tanto irritado.

– Acho que nós é quem devemos desculpas ao Rony e à Gina... – Hermione comenta preocupada.

– É, você tem razão. E é melhor fazermos isso o quanto antes – Harry concorda, imaginando como vai conseguir encará-los agora que sabe o que aconteceu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta ao castelo, após a visita a Hogsmeade, visita em que nem Rony nem Gina foram vistos, Harry e Hermione vão juntos à Torre da Grifinória, em busca dos dois para esclarecer tudo de uma vez. Eles encontram Rony sentado junto à janela na Sala Comunal, observando os jardins distraidamente.

– Rony... – Hermione o chama apreensiva e ele se vira para ela, em silêncio – Harry e eu precisamos falar com você e com a Gina, você sabe onde ela está?

Ele faz um gesto vago com a cabeça, indicando o dormitório feminino e Hermione sobe as escadas em busca à procura de Gina, enquanto ele volta a olhar pela janela, aparentemente ignorando a presença de Harry ali.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Gina... eu sei que a última coisa que você deve querer nesse momento é falar comigo, mas o Harry e eu precisamos conversar com você e o Rony... por favor, é muito importante.

Gina encara Hermione por alguns instantes antes de seguí-la de volta à Sala Comunal, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Quando as duas chegam, encontram Rony ainda sentado junto à janela e Harry de pé, um pouco mais atrás. Hermione aproxima-se dele e Gina pergunta rispidamente:

– Então, o que vocês querem?

Harry olha de Gina para Rony com uma expressão tensa no rosto e então começa a dizer.

– Hoje mais cedo, no passeio a Hogsmeade, o Neville, a Cho e a Luna nos contaram tudo o que houve ontem...

– Sobre o feitiço e tudo o que nós fizemos em decorrência disso – Hermione continua bastante séria.

– Nós sentimos muito por tudo... o que fizemos vocês passarem ontem... – Harry afirma baixando um pouco o olhar, sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado.

– Isso mesmo. E queremos que vocês saibam que nós jamais faríamos algo que pudesse magoar vocês... não de propósito – Hermione diz sem olhar diretamente para Rony ou Gina – Nós sentimos muito, de verdade...

– Então... será que vocês podem nos perdoar e nós podemos voltar a ser amigos? – Harry pergunta hesitante.

Gina e Rony se entreolham nervosos e em seguida observam atentamente as expressões de Hermione e Harry; eles parecem estar realmente sendo sinceros.

– Então parece que o feitiço foi mesmo quebrado, não foi? – Gina pergunta sentindo-se repentinamente aliviada.

– Foi sim. Deve ter demorado um pouco, mas o contra-feitiço finalmente fez efeito – Hermione responde calmamente.

– Cho nos disse que foram vocês quem lançaram o contra-feitiço, então também queremos agradecer por isso... – Harry afirma com um meio sorriso.

– Essa é mesmo uma ótima notícia – Rony finalmente se pronuncia – Ontem foi um dia muito louco...

– Nós também sentimos muito por hoje de manhã e... pelas brigas e todo o resto... – Gina confessa um pouco sem jeito.

– É, nós pegamos um pouco pesado também... – Rony confirma, agora parecendo bem mais calmo e aliviado.

– Então quer dizer que... nós estamos bem?

Faz-se silêncio por alguns momentos até que Gina responde finalmente:

– Sim, Hermione. Estamos bem, não é, Rony?

– É, vamos tentar esquecer tudo isso e fingir que nunca aconteceu.

– É muito bom ouvir isso... – Harry diz após um suspiro audível.

Rony finalmente deixa escapar um sorriso e aceita a mão que Harry lhe oferece como um sinal de paz. Tudo aprece estar voltando ao normal para eles, quando um pequeno detalhe, até então passado despercebido, vem à mente de Gina.

– Só tem mais uma pergunta que eu preciso fazer a vocês – ela chama a atenção de Hermione e Harry – Acho que o Rony também quer saber... – ela observa rapidamente a sala comunal, nesse momento vazia, antes de continuar – No tempo em que vocês estiveram na sala no 7º andar, vocês fizeram...

– Nós fizemos o quê? – Harry pergunta totalmente alheio ao que Gina está se referindo.

– Quando vocês saíram da Sala Precisa, realmente parecia que tinham... vocês sabem! – Rony explica um tanto atrapalhado.

– Do que vocês dois estão falando? – Hermione pergunta confusa.

– Ah, por favor! Respondam de uma vez! – Gina exclama impaciente – Vocês transaram ou não? – ela questiona sem mais rodeios.

– O QUÊ? – Harry e Hermione perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim ou não? – Rony também insiste, colocando-os contra a parede.

**Continua... **

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi, povo! Mil desculpas pela demora, é que esse capítulo era longo e eu estava sem tempo pra digitar, mas a boa notícia é que a fic já está terminada e agora eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, ok? Muito obrigada a A Pumpkin Pie Girl e Maia Sorovar pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo! Ah, e dêem uma lida na minha nova fic de HP, "Sempre foi você", é uma songfic. _

_Beijos! _

_Estelar _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

O silêncio continua a prevalecer na sala comunal. Gina e Rony continuam a olhar de Harry para Hermione, esperando por uma resposta.

– Nós não temos como responder isso... – Hermione finalmente quebra o silêncio – Não lembramos de nada do que aconteceu ontem.

– É verdade, não temos como saber se isso aconteceu ou não – Harry confirma sacudindo os ombros – Mais isso realmente não importa, não é? Quer dizer, não lembramos de nada mesmo, então é como se nada tivesse acontecido...

– Pra vocês talvez, mas pra nós importa sim e querendo ou não, tudo aconteceu de verdade... – Gina responde enfaticamente.

– Eu não sei se faz alguma diferença, mas... não acho que tenha acontecido nada de mais. Por mais forte que tenha sido o feitiço, sei que não iríamos tão longe... não assim de repente – Hermione afirma sentindo-se ligeiramente incomodada com as acusações de Gina e Rony.

– Ela tem razão, enfeitiçados ou não, não iríamos passar dos limites assim! – Harry exclama também achando que Rony e Gina estão exagerando ao acusá-los desse jeito.

– Vocês estão dizendo isso porque não sabem o quanto estavam fora de si ontem... – Rony comenta sombriamente – Desculpem a franqueza, mas acho que seriam capazes de fazer qualquer coisa ontem... Não por culpa de vocês, claro! – ele acrescenta depressa ao ver a expressão no rosto de Hermione – Mas o feitiço estava mais forte do que nunca à noite.

– E vocês passaram um tempão na sala Precisa, sabem... – Gina continua com suas suspeitas – Mas seja como for, não tem jeito de saber, a menos que vocês pudessem lembrar do dia de ontem, mas acho que isso não é possível...

– Na verdade, acho que pode ter um jeito... – Rony sugere depois de pensar um pouco.

– Do que você está falando? – Harry pergunta curioso.

– Da poção que aprendemos a preparar na aula de ontem... a Poção da Memória.

– "Poção da Memória"?

– Engraçado, foi a primeira vez que você não prestou atenção na aula, não foi, Hermione?

– Ora, mas eu não tive culpa, tive? – ela se defende do comentário de Rony – Além disso, posso preparar qualquer poção desde que tenha as instruções...

– Eu sei que pode e essa é a nossa solução: se tomarem a Poção da Memória vão conseguir lembrar do que aconteceu ontem e pôr fim a todas as dúvidas!

– É uma ótima idéia, Rony! Nem acredito que você pensou nisso sozinho... – Gina comenta divertida, fazendo Rony corar um pouco.

– Mas será que é mesmo uma boa idéia? – Harry questiona inseguro – E se não der certo?

– Vai dar certo. Só precisamos de um pouco de sorte... – Gina responde apoiando o irmão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais tarde, Gina, Rony e Harry conseguem entrar na sala de aula de Poções e apanhar os ingredientes necessários à preparação da Poção da Memória, e depois disso, Hermione dedica uma boa parte da tarde na preparação. Já é quase noite quando a poção está finalmente pronta, esperando apenas para ser ingerida.

Mesmo não tendo total certeza se devem realmente fazer isso, diante da insistência de Gina e Rony, Harry e Hermione decidem arriscar e bebem a poção sob os olhares surpresos e ansiosos dos dois. Apesar do gosto não ser dos melhores, o efeito é imediato; depois de sentir uma ligeiro tontura, fazendo com que ambos tenham que sentar-se na cama de Rony, várias lembranças começam a afluir à mente de Harry e Hermione.

_Bom dia, Harry. Você dormiu bem? _

_Ótimo. Sonhei com você... _

_Eu preciso ir agora, Harry... _

_Tudo bem, mas eu vou te dar uma coisa pra você lembra de mim enquanto estiver na aula... _

_Mas o que foi isso? Ah... oi, Gina! _

_O que foi? Algum problema? _

_EU ODEIO VOCÊS! _

_O que será que deu nela? _

_Não faço idéia. Por que ela nos odiaria? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado... _

_Seu maldito traidor! E achei que fosse meu amigo! _

_Você ficou maluco, Rony? O que deu em você? Qual é o seu problema? _

_Quer saber qual é o meu problema? O meu problema é você estar pondo as mãos na minha garota! _

_Isso é ridículo! Hermione não é sua garota, ela é minha namorada e você não tem nada que se intrometer na nossa vida! _

_Parem com isso, vocês dois! _

_Vou te ensinar a não se meter comigo! _

_É você quem vai aprender uma lição! _

_Agora já basta! Se não pararem com essa cena ridícula imediatamente, os dois vão passar o resto do ano na detenção! _

_Harry, você está bem? Você é um imbecil, Rony! Um grande idiota patético! Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida e deixa a mim e ao Harry em paz? _

_Mas, Hermione, eu... _

_Eu amo o Harry e isso não é da sua conta! _

_Bom, eu só posso dizer que... eu amo Hermione Granger. _

_Eu também amo você, Harry Potter. E acho que devemos dar a notícia agora, você não acha? _

_É, vamos fazer isso agora. Atenção pessoal, eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio! Hermione e eu vamos nos casar! _

_Decidimos agora há pouco, a caminho do almoço... _

_Que lindo! E quando vai ser o casamento, quando se formarem em Hogwarts? _

_Ah, não! Ia demorar demais! _

_Com certeza, por isso vamos nos casar nas próximas férias de verão! _

_Então... ele beija bem? _

_Por que você quer saber? _

_É só curiosidade, ora! Todo mundo está comentando, eu queria saber... _

_Então já que você quer tanto saber, Harry Potter beija deliciosamente bem... _

_Olha, Hermione... que o Harry esteja agindo feito um louco eu até podia dissimular; mas que você, justamente você, fique se agarrando com ele pela escola toda, isso é uma traição muito pior! Você que se dizia minha amiga... _

_Gina, eu continuo sendo sua amiga. Mas se você ainda tiver alguma esperança com o Harry, pode desistir porque ele é meu! _

_Sua vadia! _

_Como você se atreve, sua maluca! _

_Parem com isso agora! _

_Você está bem, meu amor? _

_Estou, mais ou menos... Eu não sei o que foi que deu na Gina... _

_Por que você quis machucar Hermione? _

_Porque eu não agüento mais ver você com ela! _

_A única ridícula aqui é você! Eu amo a Hermione e vou me casar com ela! Quem você pensa que é pra se intrometer na minha vida, sua idiota? _

_Harry... mas o que... isso é..._

_Uma surpresa de Dia dos Namorados _

_Nossa, isso tudo é tão perfeito! Mas aqui não é a ... _

_Sala Precisa, isso mesmo. Eu vim aqui mais cedo, enquanto você estava na aula de Aritmancia e imaginei um lugar perfeito pra um dia, ou melhor, pra uma noite dos Namorados Então... você gostou? _

_É claro que sim, eu adorei! _

_Eu falei que ia te recompensar... _

_Está tendo idéias interessantes, srta. Granger? _

_Muito interessantes eu diria, sr. Potter _

_Então que tal pararmos de falar e começarmos a agir? _

_Concordo plenamente _

_Eu te quero tanto, Mione... _

_Eu também te quero muito, Harry... não consigo resistir a você... _

_Os vários anos praticando quadribol fizeram muito bem ao Harry... _

_Dobby! O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_Harry Potter, senhor, Dobby veio avisar que seu amigo Rony e outros estão procurando o senhor e a senhorita... _

_O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? _

_O que vocês estavam fazendo trancados aí dentro? _

_Isso não é da sua conta! _

_Isso mesmo, nós fazemos o que bem quisermos... _

_Releaseus_!

_Estupefaça_!

Momentos depois, Hermione olha para Harry ainda um pouco confusa. Elest roçam olhares significativos e em seguida Harry diz em tom sério para Rony e Gina.

– Será que vocês podem nos dar licença, só por uns minutinhos?

– Ok, então – Rony responde simplesmente e saindo do quarto junto com Gina, ainda que a contragosto.

Uma vez sozinhos, Hermione e Harry se entreolham por um longo momento.

– Isso tudo é meio... constrangedor, não é? – Harry se pronuncia finalmente.

– É muito constrangedor – Hermione concorda desviando o olhar para os próprios pés, visivelmente sem jeito diante da situação – Principalmente... lá na Sala Precisa...

– É, isso sem dúvida foi... – Harry tenta encontrar as palavras certas para descrever o momento, mas não consegue.

– Intenso – Hermione completa por ele – Você acha que se o Dobby não tivesse aparecido nós teríamos...

– Eu não sei, talvez... estávamos mesmo fora de controle...

– Mas isso teria sido um grande erro.

– É, teria sim. Ainda mais porque não era comigo que você queria passar o Dia dos Namorados, era?

– Não, não era. E nem você comigo...

– É verdade... Mione, mesmo sabendo que fizemos tudo isso, nós podemos superar, não é? Vai ficar tudo bem entra a gente, não vai?

– É claro que vai, Harry. Nós somos amigos, independente do que houve...

– É bom ouvir isso... então...

– Então... boa sorte com a Gina – Hermione diz abraçando Harry ternamente.

– Obrigado. Boa sorte com o Rony – ele responde dando-lhe um leve beijo no rosto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rony está sentado no pátio, sozinho, aparentemente um tanto apreensivo, quando Hermione senta-se no banco ao lado dele e informa rapidamente:

– Não aconteceu nada.

– O quê? – ele pergunta confuso.

– Harry e eu não fizemos nada ontem à noite. Bem, pelo menos nada de mais...

– Eu confesso que isso é um alívio...

– Rony... eu sei que ontem foi um dia muito difícil pra você...

– Difícil? Foi um pesadelo! Já seria bastante ruim ver você com outro cara, quem quer que fosse, mas com o Harry foi muito pior. Eu senti como se você tivesse escolhido ele ao invés de... – ele se detém, mas encara Hermione com uma expressão séria.

– Ao invés de você? – ela o surpreende com a pergunta e ele desvia o olhar – Rony... o Harry é o meu melhor amigo. Mas você é... diferente; somos amigos, claro, mas sempre houve algo mais, uma tensão, algo que nos faz...

– Brigar o tempo todo?

– É, mas além disso; é... bem, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu... gosto de você – Hermione diz as últimas palavras quase num sussurro.

Rony sorri e se volta novamente para ela.

– Ontem eu estava mais que ansioso pra que você descesse pro café-da-manhã porque eu tinha finalmente decidido dizer a verdade pra você, mas aí tudo começou a dar errado...

– Que verdade?

– Que eu estou apaixonado por você – ele confessa, sentindo todo o seu sangue fluir para o rosto.

– Ah, Rony... eu tamb... – Hermione não termina sua frase, porque nesse momento Rony elimina a distância entre eles e a beija, sendo imediatamente correspondido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu fiz e disse, Gina. Eu sei que deve ter sido terrível presenciar tudo aquilo... – Harry continua a se desculpar enquanto Gina apenas o escuta, em silêncio – E pode ficar tranqüila, Hermione e eu não fizemos nada, o Dobby apareceu de repente... Bom, o que importa é que não aconteceu nada.

Como Gina continua sem dizer nada, Harry decide continuar falando.

– Se não fosse pelo feitiço, nada disso teria acontecido, porque a verdade é que... é com você que eu quero ficar...

O silêncio de Gina após suas palavras, faz Harry imaginar que ela não está disposta a lhe dar uma chance.

– Mas eu entendo se você não quiser a mesma coisa... –ele completa com pesar e caminha para a saída, mas quando está prestes a atravessar o buraco do retrato, Gina o chama.

– Harry... espere, não vá... – ela o alcança e antes que ele possa dizer algo, o beija com paixão e urgência – Também quero ficar com você ; é o que eu sempre quis... – ela confessa após o beijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, um domingo com tempo ameno, onde o sol aparece, ainda que fracamente, Cho deixa o castelo em companhia de suas amigas em direção aos jardins, mas pára de repente ao avistar Harry e Gina juntos, sentados sob uma árvore, em um momento bastante romântico.

– _Bom, foi besteira a minha achar que podia tê-lo de volta por meio de um feitiço... acho que não era mesmo pra ficarmos juntos..._ – ela pensa num suspiro – _Mas tem uma coisa que eu não contei pra ele nem pra ninguém mais e nem pretendo dizer, eu já me intrometi demais; uma coisa que a vendedora me disse quando comprei a caixa enfeitiçada: "Esse feitiço só funciona para trazer á tona um sentimento que já existe, tornando-o mais forte". Por isso achei que daria certo afinal, o Harry e eu já ficamos juntos no passado... mas eu nunca imaginaria que o feitiço faria efeito nele e na Hermione Granger, isso foi sem dúvida uma surpresa; mas de qualquer forma, eles ficaram muito bem juntos, isso não dá pra negar... e já que o feitiço fez efeito, então alguma coisa eles devem sentir de verdade um pelo outro, só ainda não tinham se dado conta, mas quem sabe algum dia eles percebam isso? Algum dia, quem sabe..._

**Continua... **

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, povo! Antes que alguém pense em querer me matar rsrs: relaxem, a fic ainda não acabou, apesar do finalzinho desse capítulo ter parecido bem conclusivo, a estória ainda não terminou, ok? Por isso continuem acompanhando! **

**Lily: Oi! Como eu acabei de dizer, a fic ainda não acabou, não se desespere ainda! Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo! Bjs!**

**Maia Sorovar: Oi! É verdade, eu admito que foi maldade, mas as coisas podem mudar, né? Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que deve existir algum feitiço ou poção que sirva como um teste sim. A sra.Wealsey deve ter usado muito rsrs. Obrigada pela review! Bjs! **

**Bjks! **

**Estelar **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Horas, dias, semanas se passam e tudo parece estar finalmente bem com Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina. Rony e Hermione estão oficialmente e agora, ao invés das brigas constates de antes, os dois só são vistos trocando carinhos um com o outro; assim como eles, Harry e Gina também estão em total clima de romance. Depois de toda a turbulência, feitiços, contra-feitiços, brigas e problemas, tudo parece estar seguindo seu curso natural e todos estão com quem realmente querem estar. Ou pelo menos é isso que parece aos olhos de quem vê os dois casais felizes; mas também é certo que nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem ser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numa noite de segunda-feira, Hermione está na sala Comunal estudando Runas Antigas enquanto Harry e Rony jogam uma partida de xadrez de bruxo; Gina acabou de se despedir de todos e já subiu para o dormitório. Depois de ter insistido com os garotos várias vezes para que fossem adiantar seus deveres ao invés de perder tempo jogando, Hermione se deu por vencida e os deixou em paz, concentrando-se em seus vários livros e pergaminhos; no entanto, ao reler algumas anotações de aulas passadas, ela encontra algo que a faz perder momentaneamente sua quase inabalável concentração: em um canto no final de algumas traduções e significados estão escritos, em meio a vários corações, **_"Hermione & Harry para sempre", "H & H", "Hermione Potter". _**

Ela ergue a cabeça instantaneamente e fica a observar harry por alguns breves momentos, lembrando do que estava sentindo quando escreveu aquelas palavras. **_Eu simplesmente não consigo me concentrar na aula! Isso é estranho, é a 1ª vez que isso acontece comigo. O tempo todo só consigo pensar no Harry e em como ele é lindo, encantador e... ardente! Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser assim tão quente... os beijos dele chegam a ser intoxicantes, eu viajo totalmente no sabor daqueles lábios e quanto mais ele me beija mais eu quero estar com ele, me atirar nos braços dele e não me afastar nunca... Isso tudo aconteceu tão de repente, como eu nunca tinha me sentido assim com o Harry antes? A única coisa que sei é que eu estou mesmo apaixonada por ele, desesperadamente..._**

– _Não é a primeira vez que me pego pensando nele desse jeito; na verdade, nos últimos dias isso tem sido um fato constante. Tudo bem, pode ser que seja só algum efeito tardio da Poção da Memória, mas ainda assim é algo que me preocupa... _

Mas Hermione não é a única que anda se sentindo diferente ultimamente. Durante o café-da-manhã do dia seguinte, Harry e Gina estão sentados juntos à mesa e ela carinhosamente dá torta de maçã em sua boca. Um momento bastante romântico, não fosse o fat de Harry estar com o pensamento bem distante de Gina.

– _**Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos é torta de maçã... – Hermione diz com um sorriso discreto. **_

_**Harry devolve o sorriso e pega um pouco da torta que ainda está em seu rosto, sujando o nariz de Hermione com o dedo indicador. **_

– _**Ah, Harry... seu bobo! – ela responde sorrindo abertamente agora. **_

– _Hum... gostaria de poder beijar Hermione com torta e tudo..._

– Harry! Você está ouvindo? – Gina o chama com o garfo de torta parado a caminho de sua boca, ao ver que ele está virado de lado, olhando fixamente o vazio.

– Ah, oi, Gina, eu só estava... distraído. Eu devo estar ficando maluco...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do café-da-manhã, Gina despede-se de Harry com um beijo um tanto demorado antes de ir para a aula de Herbologia; Hermione observa a cena sentindo-se ligeiramente incomodada, sobretudo por lembrar de estar beijando Harry da mesma maneira poucos dias atrás; mas esses pensamentos logo são afastados, pois Rony também despede-se dela com um beijo. Harry sai andando rapidamente á frente, deixando os dois para trás apenas para evitar vê-los juntos, já que isso o tem incomodado constantemente nos últimos dias.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, Rony; senão vou me atrasar pra aula de Aritmancia – Hermione insiste, tentando gentilmente afastar Rony.

- Será que você não podia matar aula pelo menos uma vez na vida pra ficarmos juntos mais um pouco?

_**- É melhor irmos pra aula agora, porque senão eu não vou conseguir resistir por muito tempo... **_

_**- E isso seria um problema? **_

_**- Seria sim, você nunca faltou a nenhuma aula em toda a sua vida, e não é agora que isso vai acontecer, não por minha causa! – Harry exclama apanhando sua mochila e segurando a mão de Hermione, guiando-a para a porta do dormitório. **_

A lembrança das palavras de Harry deixa Hermione confusa mais uma vez. Ela se afasta definitivamente de Rony, murmurando: "Não, Rony, eu não posso; você deveria saber disso..." e segue para a aula de Aritmancia.

- O que será que deu nela? – Rony se pergunta confuso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No jantar dessa noite, a sensação de que algo está realmente acontecendo torna-se mais forte para Harry e Hermione. Eles estão sentados um de frente para o outro à mesa, o que faz com que ambos troquem olhares constantemente; Hermione não consegue evitar, sente-se tentada a encarar os olhos verdes de Harry, dos quais já esteve tão agradavelmente próxima; ele por sua vez, fica o tempo todo a observá-la, ansioso, desviando o olhar sempre que ela percebe.

– Hermione, pode me passar as batatas?

– Claro, Harry.

Quando ela lhe entrega o prato de batatas, ele toca sua mão "acidentalmente de propósito" e ela o encara disfarçando um sorriso. Ambos acabam se demorando demais nesse gesto, fato que desperta a atenção de Gina e Rony, mas devido a tudo o que houve antes eles preferem ignorar. Talvez essa atitude tenha sido um erro, pois o fato de não terem recebido nenhuma reclamação faz com que Hermione e Harry continuem com sua muda troca de atenções.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais tarde, na biblioteca, muitos alunos, dentre eles Harry, Rony e Hermione estão debruçados sobre os livros, devido á enorme pilha de deveres de casa que têm para dar conta. Com o passar do tempo, como já era de se esperar, vários alunos se rendem ao cansaço e começam a deixar o lugar; Rony é um deles e depois de se despedir de Hermione com um suave beijo e dizer "boa noite" a Harry, também vai dormir. Harry resmunga um "boa noite" um tanto irritado em resposta e volta a contemplar Hermione por cima do livro que finge estar lendo. Há muito tempo ele havia parado de estudar e, apesar do sono, continuava ali, apenas para estar com ela. _É incrível como ela consegue ficar sempre tão concentrada nos estudos, sem nunca se distrair... _

_**- É a primeira vez... **_

_**- Primeira vez do quê? **_

_**- É a primeira vez que eu fico tão interessada em alguma coisa... ou melhor em alguém, a ponto de esquecer até das aulas... **_

_Não posso mais fingir que não está acontecendo. Eu estou... me apaixonando pela Hermione... Há dias eu só penso nela, em ficar perto dela, queria tanto poder abraçá-la, beijá-la de novo... Eu devo estar perdendo o juízo, ela está namorando o Rony e eu estou com a Gina! Mas na verdade eu sinto que estou com ela apenas porque é o mais conveniente; era a coisa certa a fazer depois de tudo o que houve, mas... Hermione, eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, de lembrar dos momentos que passamos juntos... é verdade que estávamos enfeitiçados, mas isso não muda o fato de que foi tudo muito intenso, e agora não tem mais feitiço nenhum e eu continuo a me sentir assim... apaixonado..._

– Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione pergunta ao ver que ele a observa fixamente.

– O quê? Ah, não, nada. Eu vou... devolver esse livro – ele responde atrapalhado, apanhando o livro e levantando-se depressa.

Hermione o acompanha com o olhar enquanto ele se afasta e dá um longo suspiro. _Ah, Harry... está sendo tão difícil ficar perto dele e ter que me manter distante... estou com muita saudade de ficarmos juntos, dos beijos dele, das palavras carinhosas... Eu sei que tudo isso é loucura, que nós somos amigos e que tudo o que houve entre nós só aconteceu porque fomos enfeitiçados, mas... será que foi só isso mesmo? Eu sinto tudo tão real... mas de qualquer jeito ainda tem o fato dele estar namorando a Gina e eu o Rony! O problema é que agora eu já não tenho mais certeza de que quero continuar com ele. Eu só consigo pensar no Harry e em como gostaria de estar com ele agora... _

Com esse pensamento em mente, ela se levanta e caminha determinada até onde Harry está, de pé, em frente a uma estante. A essa hora, a biblioteca já está praticamente deserta e os passos de Hermione ecoam pelo corredor, anunciando sua chegada.

– Já está tarde, aposto que Madame Pince vai nos expulsar daqui a pouco... – ele comenta quando ela se aproxima.

– É, eu acho que sim. Harry... eu... preciso te dizer uma coisa... – ela diz um pouco hesitante.

Ele se volta para ela e a encara em silêncio.

– Bom, é que eu... eu tenho me sentido... diferente em relação a você ultimamente... – ela começa a dizer ainda com certa insegurança.

– Diferente como?

– Eu tenho pensado em nós dois como... bem, como quando estávamos sob o efeito daquele feitiço...

– Então... você também tem pensado nisso?

– "Também"?

– Ah... é, eu também tenho pensado muito em você, e em como foi bom estarmos juntos... – Harry confessa sentindo que está entrando em um território perigoso.

– Foi mesmo muito bom... – Hermione concorda quase imediatamente – Tão bom que eu adoraria...

– Fazer de novo? Eu também gostaria muito disso... – Harry sem pensar.

– Você acha que é muita loucura... você e eu?

A pergunta de Hermione faz Harry lembrar imediatamente de uma conversa muito similar que eles tiveram antes.

_**- Harry... eu imagino que você também esteja sentindo isso, ou de repente pode ser só a minha imaginação, mas estou me sentindo meio... diferente em relação a você hoje... **_

_**- Não é a sua imaginação, Hermione. Eu também estou me sentindo estranho, é como se eu... gostasse de você de outra maneira... **_

_**- Como se estivesse apaixonado? **_

_**- Puxa vida, você é bem direta às vezes! Mas sim, acho que é isso sim... **_

_**- Mas isso é tão... estranho... **_

_**- Nem tanto assim... talvez a gente devesse dar uma chance... **_

– Não, não é loucura. Nem um pouco... – ele responde acariciando de leve o rosto dela com uma das mãos.

Ela não reclama, tampouco o interrompe; a proximidade entre eles a faz olhar diretamente nos olhos dele e perder-se naquele mar verde-esmeralda. Ela lembra de quando ele disse as palavras pela primeira vez: **_Eu te amo, Hermione._**

Harry se aproxima mais, eliminando a pouca distância que ainda resta entre ele e Hermione e a beija; ela corresponde na mesma hora, apoiando as duas mãos em seu peito e deixando-se levar pelo momento. Eles continuam a beijar-se com paixão, mas infelizmente para eles, esse momento não dura muito tempo.

– O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Os dois interrompem o beijo imediatamente ao ouvir a voz autoritária de Madame Pince atrás deles.

– A biblioteca não é lugar para essas coisas, portanto vão fazer isso em outro lugar! – ela reclama de cara amarrada.

Eles se afastam, sem jeito, e voltam para a mesa onde estavam antes, recolhem seu material e deixam a biblioteca em silêncio.

– Hermione... sobre o que houve agora, eu... – Harry começa a dizer quando chegam à sala comunal.

– Harry, eu sei que nós precisamos conversar, mas agora não é o melhor momento... – Hermione responde em voz baixa, fazendo um gesto leve com a cabeça indicando Gina, que está sentada em uma poltrona, observando-os atentamente logo que passam pelo buraco do retrato.

– Gina, por que ainda está acordada?

– Estava esperando você... – ela responde dirigindo a Harry um olhar significativo.

– Bem, eu já vou dormir, boa noite.pra vocês – Hermione se apressa em se despedir e subir para o dormitório.

– Boa noite, Hermione – Gina responde levantando-se da poltrona e indo até Harry.

– Boa noite – ele segue Hermione com o olhar até que Gina aproxima-se dele e faz menção de beijá-lo; ele se esquiva e evita o beijo, surpreendendo Gina.

– O que foi?

– Nada, é só que... eu estou cansado e... com dor de cabeça, é só isso.

– Você está bem?

– Vou ficar, eu só preciso dormir um pouco; boa noite, Gina... – ele responde dando um rápido beijo no rosto de Gina e subindo as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos.

Hermione, que ao sentir o olhar de Harry havia se demorado um pouco mais nas escadas e o ouvido praticamente ignorar Gina, agora se dirige a seu quarto com um certo alívio por saber que o beijo na biblioteca significou tanto para Harry quanto para ela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione tenta achar uma oportunidade para falar com Harry, mas isso resulta ser uma tarefa difícil, já que existem dois grandes obstáculos: Rony e Gina. Harry também se mostra interessado em falar com ela sobre o que está havendo e, tal como na noite anterior, continua a esquivar-se de Gina. Hermione, por sua vez, também se afasta de Rony, dando desculpas como ter muito o que estudar e por isso estar um tanto estressada.

Finalmente, quando estão saindo das estufas depois da aula de Herbologia, Hermione consegue entregar um bilhete a Harry discretamente; ele guarda no bolso logo que o recebe e só o lê quando vai ao banheiro depois do almoço.

"_Encontre-me na torre de Astronomia, hoje à noite ás onze horas_".

No horário combinado, Harry vai ao encontro de Hermione. Ela já o está esperando, parecendo um pouco ansiosa.

– Oi.

– Oi.

– Harry, eu estive pensando sobre o que houve...

– Eu também pensei... – ele a interrompe, ficando de frente para ela.

– Eu acho que foi um erro... e nós não devemos continuar – ela diz encarando os próprios pés, evitando o olhar de Harry. A proximidade dele torna ainda mais difícil sua decisão.

– Um erro? – ele pergunta sentindo-se repentinamente deslocado.

– É, obviamente estamos nos sentindo assim porque o efeito do feitiço ainda não deve ter passado por completo, não é?

– Claro que é isso. Obviamente sim – Harry responde recuperando-se rapidamente.

– Foi um engano, temos que tomar cuidado pra não acontecer de novo... Não era isso que você estava pensando? – Hermione pergunta agora fitando-o com atenção.

– É claro que era, Hermione. Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando.

– Então eu acho que devemos contar o que houve pro Rony e pra Gina...

– Devemos?

– Sim, não foi certo o que nós fizemos, Harry.

– É, eu sei. Na verdade eu estou me sentindo duplamente um traidor...

Faz-se silêncio por alguns momentos.

– Então... é isso. Vamos falar com eles e esclarecer tudo de uma vez, certo? – Hermione propõe em tom de conclusão.

– Certo – Harry responde automaticamente – Agora que já decidimos isso, Boa noite, Hermione – ele sai andando rapidamente.

– Boa noite, Harry – Hermione responde em voz baixa, dando um longo suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta ao seu dormitório, Harry reflete sobre a conversa que acabou de ter com Hermione. _É claro que não era nada disso que eu tinha em mente quando fui encontrar com Hermione essa noite; eu queria dizer que estou mesmo me apaixonando por ela e esperava que ela estivesse sentindo o mesmo, mas... pelo jeito não. É verdade que eu estou me sentindo péssimo, traindo não só a Gina, como também o Rony, mas queria tanto poder ficar com a Mione... só que bem diferente de ontem, hoje ela deixou bem claro que não quer, então não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser deixar as coisas como estão e tentar esquecer... _

**Continua... **

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, povo! As coisas continuam complicadas pro Harry e pra Hermione, né? Será que eles vão conseguir se acertar ou tudo vai continuar como está? A resposta só no próximo capítulo! Até lá! **

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Maia Sorovar: Pensa só: se eles tivessem mesmo transado teria sido só por causa do feitiço e aí não daria muito certo, né? Mas relaxe, já deu pra notar nesse capítulo que o Harry não tá mais querendo muita coisa com a Gina não... Valeu pela review! Bjs. **

**Pumpkin Pie Girl: O cap8 foi de matar do coração mesmo, mas no 9 as coisas já melhoraram um pouco, né? Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pela review! Bjs. **

**Lily: Como eu disse pra Maia, não ia ser legal se eles tivessem transado só por causa do feitiço, mas é lógico que não vão ficar separados por muito tempo! Já deu pra ter uma idéia no cap9, mas no próximo as coisas vão se acertar, prometo! Obrigada pela review! Bjs. **

**LíLian Granger Potter: O Harry e a Mione, principalmente ela, são muito teimosos! Nesse capítulo eles continuaram a lembrar, só que agora com o coração, sem mais feitiços, e é por isso que vai finalmente fazer sentido pra os dois ficarem juntos. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap9 e, claro, que goste do final também! Valeu pela review! Bjs. **

**Bjks pra todo mundo! **

**Estelar **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Quando Rony e Gina foram informados do que tinha se passado entre Harry e Hermione, Gina teve uma reação bastante imprevista: ao invés de brigar e fazer um grande escândalo, ela preferiu aceitar a explicação que lhe deram, de que o beijo foi apenas um lapso ainda causado pelo feitiço, por mais que essa explicação parecesse uma tentativa de encobrir algo maior, e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Rony, por outro lado, não foi tão bem sucedido em ocultar seu desapontamento, sobretudo com Harry e, apesar de não ter criado caso nem reclamado diretamente, passou a tratá-lo de modo frio e distante. No entanto, esse não é o maior problema de Harry nesse momento: tentar esconder seus sentimentos por Hermione, que se tornam mais fortes a cada dia, é uma tarefa muito difícil; e ainda mais difícil é ver que ela não parece sentir nada a mais por ele. Não parece, mas isso não quer dizer que seja verdade...

– Você quer mais torta de abóbora? Mione?

– Hã? Ah, me desculpe, Rony. Não ouvi o que você disse...

– Eu perguntei se você quer mais torta de abóbora.

– Não, obrigada.

– Você está bem?

– Estou sim, só estava distraída.

– Você tem estado bastante distraída esses dias...

– _Rony está certo, é como se eu estivesse aqui só em presença física, porque a minha mente está bem longe... bom, não tão longe assim, na verdade está do outro lado da mesa..._ – Hermione reflete com o olhar diretamente sobre Harry, que está jantando a uma boa distância dela e de Rony – _Não consigo deixar de pensar no Harry, sinto muita falta dele... Eu tenho tentado me convencer de que tudo não passa de uma atração causada pelo feitiço, mas no fundo sei que estou só mentindo pra mim mesma; eu gosto mesmo do Harry, estou... apaixonada por ele de verdade... não foi um erro termos nos beijado aquela noite na biblioteca, o erro foi termos ignorado isso... Eu deveria ter sido_ _sincera com ele, ter dito como me sentia de verdade, mas agora já é tarde pra isso... _

No dia seguinte, após ter passado a noite sem dormir pensando no assunto, Harry decide pôr um ponto final em sua relação com Gina. Independentemente de ter ou não alguma chance com Hermione, ele está convencido de que não pode continuar mantendo as aparências com Gina, não era justo com nenhum dos dois.

– Harry... eu gostaria de poder dizer que estou surpresa com isso, mas não estou – Gina confessa depois que Harry lhe diz que quer terminar com ela.

– Gina, eu sinto muito, mas é que...

– Não se preocupe, não precisa tentar me explicar nada, eu já sei.

– Sabe?

– Sei sim. Você quer a Hermione, está apaixonado por ela e por isso não há mais razão pra ficarmos juntos.

– É verdade... eu sinto muito... – ele responde de certa forma impressionado por Gina ter acabado de resumir exatamente o que ele está sentindo.

– Está tudo bem, acho que não era mesmo pra dar certo entre a gente...

A repentina compreensão de Gina surpreende Harry e o faz pensar se ela não estaria cansada de esperar por ele e se já não teria se interessado por outra pessoa. Em todo caso, ele agora estava sozinho; sem Hermione, sem Gina e até sem seu melhor amigo_. Droga de feitiço, só serviu pra atrapalhar ainda mais a minha vida... _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo não sendo exatamente um exemplo de percepção e sensibilidade, Rony não pode deixar de notar o que está acontecendo: de um lado, Harry terminou com Gina por estar apaixonado por Hermione e agora nadava triste pelos cantos mais "pra baixo" do que Rony jamais o vira antes; de outro lado, Hermione está igualmente triste e, apesar de continuar oficialmente com Rony, está bem claro que seu coração já não está mais com ele. O modo como ela olha para Harry, como parece estar sempre pensando nele, não há como negar que ela também está apaixonada por ele. Mas o que mais chama a atenção de Rony é que esse sentimento parece natural, real, não mais produto de um feitiço; além disso, mesmo quando estavam enfeitiçados, os dois pareciam estar realmente felizes juntos, e agora, estando separados, estão totalmente infelizes. Isso não parece nem de longe ser a coisa certa...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É um domingo de manhã e com a aproximação do verão, o tempo está bastante agradável; muitos alunos estão nos jardins, aproveitando a manhã ensolarada. Harry está sentado, sozinho, às margens do lago, vez por outra atirando pedras na água e observando os círculos que se formam na superfície. Rony e Hermione também estão do lado de fora do castelo, a uma certa distância de onde Harry está. Mesmo estando em um dia de folga, Hermione não resiste e ainda está com um livro aberto, apesar de não estar prestando à mínima atenção à leitura, o que é um fato muito raro em se tratando dela.

– Hermione, será que dá pra você parar de ler pelo menos um minuto? – ele pergunta impaciente.

– Claro, Rony. Tudo bem – ela responde fechando o livro e voltando sua atenção para ele.

– O que você acha da gente ir fazer uma visitinha ao Hagrid? – ele sugere tentando inegavelmente fazer com que fiquem fora do campo de visão de Harry.

– Agora? Ah, eu acho que é melhor deixarmos pra mais tarde, não? Está bem agradável aqui fora...

– "Aqui fora"? Tipo o quê exatamente?

– Eu não sei... o jardim, o sol, o lago...

– É claro. Bom, acho que não dá pra lutar contra o inevitável... – Rony afirma após dar um longo suspiro, ao ver que Hermione está olhando diretamente para Harry do outro lado do lago, com uma expressão de profundo desalento – Fazer o quê, afinal? Hermione, está me ouvindo?

– Ah, me desculpe, Rony! Eu só estava...

– Você gosta dele de verdade, não é?

– De quem? – ela pergunta tentando dissimular, mas sem sucesso.

– Do Harry, é claro! Você está mesmo apaixonada por ele...

Hermione encara Rony seriamente por um momento antes de responder.

– Mesmo que isso seja verdade, não muda em nada; ele não sente a mesma coisa...

– Não sente? Por favor, Hermione, está na cara que ele está totalmente apaixonado por você! Dá pra ver o jeito como ele olha pra você, do mesmo jeito que você olha pra ele...

Ela olha novamente para Harry e em seguida depois o olhar para os próprios joelhos.

– Você quer ir até lá e ficar com ele, não quer? – ele pergunta surpreendendo a si mesmo.

– Quero – ela responde imediatamente.

– Pois então vá. É sério, pode ir – ele acrescenta diante da expressão de incredulidade dela.

– Rony, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca quis magoar você, é só que... aconteceu...

– Eu quero que você seja feliz, Hermione; e o Harry também, afinal de contas, ele ainda é meu melhor amigo. E se pra isso vocês precisam estar juntos... que seja então.

– Obrigada, Rony. Eu agradeço de verdade a sua compreensão – Hermione o abraça forte, emocionada.

– Tudo bem, Hermione, não há de quê – ele responde soltando-se dela e pondo-se de pé.

– Aonde você vai?

– Visitar o Hagrid. Vejo vocês mais tarde...

Depois que Rony se afasta em direção à cabana de Hagrid, Hermione se levanta, respira fundo e caminha decidida até onde está Harry, na margem oposta do lago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Oi, Harry – ela aproxima-se dele e o cumprimenta com um sorriso.

– Oi – ele responde sem encará-la diretamente.

– Eu posso me sentar aqui com você?

– O Rony não vai se importar? – ele pergunta atirando mais uma pedra no lago.

– Não, porque nós terminamos – ela responde sentando-se na grama, bem perto dele.

– Terminaram? – surpreso com a notícia, ele se volta pra ela – Por quê?

– Porque apesar de no início eu ter achado que estava tomando a decisão certa ao ficar com o Rony, não é por ele que eu estou realmente apaixonada...

– Não é?

– Não. Eu achei que o que tinha acontecido entre você e eu tivesse sido algo... superficial, fruto de uma poção do amor e nada mais...

– E você por acaso mudou de idéia?

– Na verdade, eu acho que sempre soube. Eu quero você de verdade, Harry...

Ela chega mais perto dele e põe as duas mãos em seu rosto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos antes de beijá-lo lenta e apaixonadamente; mas instantes depois ele interrompe o beijo e a questiona, um tanto confuso.

– Você tem certeza disso? Porque da última vez que isso aconteceu, nós...

– Sim, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que é exatamente desse jeito que eu quero que as coisas sejam entre nós – Hermione responde com um largo sorriso – Agora você quer fazer o favor de parar de dificultar as coisas, Potter! – ela exclama impaciente, empurrando-o na grama e voltando a beijá-lo com vontade.

Harry fica bastante surpreso com a repentina mudança de atitude de Hermione, mas não pode negar que isso lhe agrada até demais, e por isso corresponde intensamente ao beijo e às carícias dela, deslizando as mãos por suas costas, enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos.

– Eu amo você, Harry... – Hermione confessa quando seus lábios se desencontram por um momento – Sinto isso no meu coração...

As palavras dela o fazem ter certeza de uma vez por todas de que o que está acontecendo entre eles é real e verdadeiro.

– Eu também te amo, Hermione. É com você que eu quero estar o tempo todo...

Eles continuam a beijar-se de forma ardente e apaixonada, esquecendo completamente de onde estão, até que...

– Harry... você está...

– Ah... me desculpe, Hermione, vai passar logo...

– Tudo bem, é um reflexo. Era de se esperar que isso pudesse acontecer... mas não podemos continuar aqui – Hermione se afasta um pouco e senta outra vez ao lado dele.

– Continuar?

– Por que a surpresa? Achei que você quisesse...

– É claro que eu quero! Não me lembro de ter desejado tanto alguma coisa antes...

– É bom ouvir isso.

– Então... eu sei de um ótimo lugar onde nós podemos ir agora...

– Verdade? E onde é?

– Um lugar fora do mapa. Assim ninguém vai nos atrapalhar e vamos poder continuar o que começamos da última vez, lembra?

– Claro, só vamos torcer pro Dobby não aparecer dessa vez...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o final do trimestre se aproximando, as confusões sentimentais em Hogwarts finalmente acabaram. Rony conseguiu superar suas mágoas, com uma "ajudinha" de Melanie, aluna do 6º ano da Lufa-Lufa, diga-se de passagem, e ele e Harry voltaram a ser amigos, assim como Hermione e Gina, que também superou seus sentimentos por Harry e agora está saindo com Mattew, do 5º ano da Corvinal; Harry e Hermione estão oficialmente juntos e mais felizes do que nunca, agora que podem expressar seu amor sem culpa nem ressentimentos. É engraçado como as coisas acontecem; apesar do sentimento entre eles já existir há muito tempo, foi preciso um empurrãozinho do destino pra que pudesse vir à tona. Talvez eles devam agradecer isso à Cho Chang, afinal, graças ao feitiço dela eles puderam enfim perceber o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro; e mesmo depois do feitiço ter sido quebrado, as boas lembranças permaneceram e, no final, o verdadeiro amor foi mais forte.

– _Hermione... você acha que o feitiço foi quebrado de verdade, completamente? _

– _Eu não sei, Harry. Mas se não foi, então eu quero continuar enfeitiçada pra sempre... _

**FIM **

* * *

****

**Nota da autora: **

**Finalmente o final! Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima fic! Muito obrigada a Pumpkin Pie Girl, Lily, Maia Sorovar, Jane Malfoy, Daniela Alex, LíLian Granger Potter, Sophie e Gabriella pelas reviews! **

**Bjks! **

**Estelar **


End file.
